


A Life of Revenge

by Jaili



Series: A Life Of... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, primarily mike/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaili/pseuds/Jaili
Summary: You are a werewolf hunter, motivated by an ever burning need for vengeance, and you are officially in over your head.





	1. Chapter 1

You were a terror to the werewolf community, the monster under the bed and the threat that parents hung over the head of every unruly child. Your life was dedicated to finding and killing them, and you were indisputably the best at it. You had to be stopped.

 

The leaders of the great packs had a meeting, and from that meeting they spawned the most formidable fighting force of werewolves, made of all the leaders who had agreed to temporarily come under the banner of one and use their exceptional skills to take out this menace.

 

You were riding your horse down a cobbled road at sunset, half way between two major towns, and fully armed, you were always armed, when you heard the howl. The hairs on your arms stood up and you sped up the horse a few degrees, anticipating a fight. You rarely turned fights down.

 

It was when you heard them running through the woods all around you that you decided this was one you probably should, and you kicked your horse into a hard run. It was dangerous, doing this in the low light, but the old war beast beneath you was always up to task.

 

The first wolf that appeared was almost as big as your steed, but you weren't a stranger to killing the big guys either. That grey wolf almost got his head kicked in by the horse when he got too close, snarling and snapping.

 

Two more huge wolves melded out of the woods at your flanks, mouths open and drool flying. One was golden and bulky, the other black and lanky. You loosened your sword in its scabbard, ready to strike, it wouldn't be the first time one of the hairy bastards had tried to tackle you off your horse. However, your attention was so focused on your behind that you nearly failed to notice a fallen tree over the path ahead.

 

Cruso, your horse, jumped over the obstacle without trouble, but a projectile launched at you while you were airborne and came crashing into you. Your eyes widened as you went flying from the saddle, a smaller man gripping at your shoulders. Your training kicked in just before you hit the ground and you curled your legs around the mans naked waist, twisting around him so he'd land underneath you.

 

Together you crashed into the underbrush, fighting for dominance. He got a good punch in on your face but you got your sword out of its sheath and raked it across his chest, forcing him back as the wound smoked from the silver of the blade.

 

Naked and sneering, the man got to his feet, a hand pressed against his wound, and slowly backed up. _Filthy savages_ , you thought about his state of undress. It was the first time one of the werewolves had attacked you in a human form on purpose, though you preferred to catch them like that by surprise, before they changed.

 

You saw why he was backing up now. The three wolves that had been chasing you had caught up and were circling.

 

"Your reign of terror ends tonight," the short man whispered, grinning.

 

You held your sword aloft, calm and steady. This wasn't your first life or death situation, and it wouldn't be your last if you had your way. "We'll see who's left standing, savage," you said.

 

A chorus of growls and snaps responded to you, it was only a matter of time before one of them started the attack.

 

"Oh you're not going to die tonight," his voice was soft and threatening, eyes gleaming beneath his short black hair, "that would be far too easy."

 

If they wanted you alive, for whatever purpose, you were at an advantage. You were blessed with no such restraints. You licked your lips and spun on the spot as a pair of massive jaws launched forwards to take a snap at your thigh, your sword carving a trail up the side of the golden beasts face and clean through its ear.

 

You weaved your way towards the nearest wolf as the one you struck fell back, taking a heavy upwards swing at its side. The big grey was far more nimble than he had a right to be and danced sideways away from your silver as the other two lunged at either side of you. You only twisted fast enough to avoid the bite of one.

 

The jaws of a tall, lanky black wolf closed around your thigh and crushed down. Your leathers protected you from punctures, but it hurt like hell. You let out an enraged shriek as the second wolf, golden colored, thrashed and caught your other thigh.

 

You plunged your sword down with the intent of putting it through the brain of the black one, but the short raven haired man leaped over the back of the golden wolf and caught your hands at the hilt before you could hit home. You bared your teeth at one another, but you were unable to put your full weight into the motion like he could, and you started to falter.

 

The black wolf, your thigh in its mouth, stared up at the blade an inch from its head with wide eyes, ears flat to its head.

 

"Give it up," shorty hissed, muscles bunched and flexing as his power fought yours.

 

When big greys jaws sealed around the back of your neck, you realized the futility of your situation. You looked into the humans eyes, glaring, before giving a strained chuckle. You let out a sharp whistle.

 

His brows furrowed in confusion as he started to pry your fingers off the blade, one by one. The sound of low thunder caught his attention, especially when he realized it was hooves.

 

Smiling, despite the teeth against your neck and face pressing just enough to break the skin, you saw Cruso come crashing through the brush. Your smile faltered when you caught a hint of gold off to his side.

 

Cruso let out a screech when the hidden golden wolf, the size of a damned pony, leaped and tackled him down. You bared your teeth as he was efficiently slaughtered without so much as getting a kick in. You loved that damn horse.

 

"So much for that plan, huh?" The man prying at your fingers said smugly.

 

"Yeah," you said, voice cold as you focused back on your losing battle. Pain radiated from your thighs every time the wolves attached to them clenched their jaws just a little bit tighter. "Time for plan B."

 

His eyes widened as you let go of the sword with a hard shove, yanked a dagger from your belt and without hesitation stabbed yourself cleanly in the gut. "No!" He shoved the wolves off of you as you laughed and fell to the ground, his hand curling around the hilt of the knife as yours fell to your side.

 

You knew you would die fighting them someday, it was your pleasure to deny them the revenge they were trying so hard to realize. You gasped as the blade was pulled out of you with a sharp tug, vision going black.

 

You did not expect your vision to come back, or for the intense pain that wracked your whole body. You slowly opened one eye, the other wouldn't, and saw your new predicament.

 

Many eyes were focused on you, some human, some wolf, all full of hate. You were trussed up to two poles, your arms out in a T shape, your feet barely touching the ground were bound together tightly at the ankles.

 

You shifted slowly and gave the ropes experimental tugs, nothing budged. "You should have killed me," you said softly, voice rough from your forced sleep.

 

One of the men who bared his teeth at you caught your eye. Fairly tall, built, short blond hair, but a jagged cut from his jaw to his half missing ear made you smile. It was the one you carved.

 

"I said you weren't going to die," a familiar voice said from behind you.

 

"Shorty?" You said, smirking.

 

Men began to approach from the quiet crowd, one walking to your front and one staying behind you. Together they came to face you. They were all tall except for the one, and each had the characteristics of the wolves they had been when they fought you, you weren't sure about the one looming behind you, but thought he might be big grey.

 

"We came together to bring you down, leaders of five great packs," a man with golden hair, thick eyebrows and bright blue eyes spoke in a tone that suggested leadership. "Today we will begin to dispel your illusion of power."

 

"What are the names of my attackers?" You rasped softly, tilting your head and looking over each of them.

 

"Erwin," the man gestured at himself, then started counting off the others. "Mike, Reiner, Bertolt and Levi."

 

"So brave," you mocked, "I'll remember your names when I see the light leave your eyes."

 

"You aren't in a position to back up your talk," Mike spoke in a low rumble behind you, his voice coming somewhere from above.

 

It was true enough, your armor and weapons had been stripped away, leaving you in your plain clothes. You could feel that your shirt had been ripped away below your ribs and your self inflicted wound had been thoroughly bandaged. You felt naked. But fate had always come through, so long as you were alive you had a chance to reverse this.

 

"Lets go," the one you injured, Reiner, glared at you and jerked his head to the side. His wound would heal and his ear would come back, but it would take time because of the silver.

 

"Bye boys," you said with a smile, watching the group shuffle off. Each were built like some kind of marble statue, but most werewolves were to some degree, they got plenty of exercise. These were apparently all leaders though, top specimens. You suppressed a shudder at their nakedness, you'd never get used to that.

 

It was when you were alone with the crowd you realized how this was going to be. A small boy had picked up a rock and pegged you with it, earning a cheer from those around him. The crowd began to close in, some shouting things like "murderer" and "monster". You resolved to endure the hits and curses with steely silence and it unnerved more than a few of them, warding them off.

 

At night when you were dangling there, exhausted and sore, you heard quiet footsteps behind you. A huge fist curled up in your long hair and held your head tilted to the side as you tried to jerk away. Hot breath hit your neck, followed by a sniffing sound.

 

You bared your teeth in disgust as Mike chuckled. "Not afraid yet? You're in the heart of the enemy," he said.

 

"I've killed hundreds of you," you winced as the hand in your hair twisted, "I'll kill hundreds more if you don't kill me. I am the fox in the hen house, you fool." You felt the fist tremble slightly, your words clearly hit home.

 

Slowly, almost gently, the fist unraveled from your hair, Mike taking a deep and slow breath. When his hands curled around your thighs, fingers long enough to reach around almost entirely, you went rigid. He pressed into your back and squeezed your thighs tight, making you hiss in pain from all the bruising you received from the bites.

 

He lowered down until his lips were at your ear and rumbled, "you have no idea what's coming."

 

Frowning in confusion, you hung there quietly as he slowly pulled away, leaving you. What the hell did that mean? The close proximity of his naked body put a different kind of fear in you, and you were thankful they left your clothes on. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep.

 

Over the next few days you saw the more mundane side of werewolf life, people doing things like any normal villagers would, just side by side with wolves. No one let you down to do your business so you regrettably soiled yourself, and no food was given other than water and bread roughly shoved in your mouth by angry looking women.

 

Finally, Levi appeared and made a face at you. "Disgusting," he said.

 

You glared at him, both eyes open now that the swelling had gone down, as he reached for the ropes binding an arm. To your dismay, it swung uselessly to your side and your legs didn't care to keep you standing either, letting you fall up against the one pole you were bound to with a grunt.

 

You fell straight to your knees as your other arm was untied, and Levi crossed his arms while looking you over. "I'm not carrying you," he said, you were far too nasty for that. He walked away and came back with some more rope a short time later.

 

Soon you were being dragged on your back across soil and grass, receiving the occasional kick from a villager. A wolf even tried to piss on you until Levi snarled at it.

 

Running water caught your ear, shortly afterwords the dragging came to a stop. "Get up," Levi said.

 

A degree of feeling had come back to your arms, enough to move them, and you slowly crawled up to your hands and knees after the rope around your chest was removed. Wincing in pain, you looked down the grassy bank to the river running below.

 

"Ditch the clothes and get clean," he said.

 

Panting from the effort, you managed to untie the piss covered ropes around your feet and crawl to the river. The cold water was such immediate relief you could barely stifle a groan. Some people had gathered to watch your pathetic display but you ignored it, stripping your filthy clothes off and desperately trying to get clean.

 

As strength returned to your limbs, you wondered if you could swim off. It was a lazy river, you wouldn't get far, you realized.

 

"Don't bother," Levi said in a bored tone, arms crossed over his compact chest as he watched you like a hawk.

 

You slowly undid the soaked dressing around your midsection and hissed as the scab was pulled at, tossing the lump of fabric to the grass. Once sufficiently clean you staggered to the shore, sizing up Levi. He was an inch or two shorter than you, but there was no physical comparison right now. You'd have to play it cool.

 

"Leave it," Levi snapped when you reached for your soiled clothes.

 

So you were to be paraded around naked too, of course. Your dislike of their own nakedness was probably legendary among their kind, right next to your capacity for murder. You straightened up and walked towards him, intent on following.

 

The entire werewolf base was in the forest somewhere, with some clearings here and there. They even had some huts, which wasn't common of them since they tended to be nomadic, but Levi wasn't leading you to huts, he was taking you towards a hillside.

 

There was something that was bothering you, and you decided asking wouldn't hurt. "Tell me, how did you and your flunkies know I was traveling that night?" You said, eyes locking on the entrance of a cave ahead.

 

"Plenty of werewolves living in cities," Levi said, "usually easy enough to keep tabs on you and move everyone out of your way."

 

Your eyes narrowed, it would explain why finding them had become so much harder these past years. A concerted effort to avoid you, how cowardly. "Surprised you finally found your balls, to come after me like that," you smirked, eyeing the darkness spreading out before you, there was no light inside that you could see.

 

He turned his head just enough to glance at you before walking into the dark.

 

You put your hand on the rocky wall and followed. You soon found that there was light ahead, a small pillar of it, illuminating the smooth stone floor. You swallowed nervously as the shapes of the men you had fought began to step out of the shadows. They all looked grim.

 

It was then that you noticed the chains laid out neatly on the ground.

 

"Who will do it?" Erwin asked, looking at those gathered.

 

"You couldn't pay me to touch her," Levi sneered.

 

"Is this even a good idea?" Bertolt wondered out loud, a bead of sweat running down his temple.

 

Their voices were like the rumble of thunder, all deep and low, echoing in the cave.

 

You slowed your pace considerably, hackles rising, something was very wrong about this scenario. If you were to be debased it would be in public. What were they going to do in here that they didn't want to be seen?

 

"Hurry up," Levi said, silhouetted by the light as he turned his head to look at you.

 

You turned and ran for it, making it all of four leaps before you collided with a chest and were roughly shoved back, sent tumbling to the ground with a grunt and a flash of pain. Staggering to your feet, you readied your fists. The silhouette of the man who shoved you had to be Reiner, with his broad frame and short hair.

 

You lunged at him with a little roar but two huge hands slammed over top of your own and pulled them behind you with a hard jerk, leaving you arching your back in pain.

 

Mikes nose was at your neck again, sniffing. "She's afraid," he said, a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

 

You kicked your legs and fought as best you could, but Mike directed your body like a puppet back towards the chains, your heart starting to hammer in your chest as a worst case scenario began to play out in your head.

 

"I'll kill you," you started whispering as Levi slapped a manacle on your wrist, Mike holding you in place with a hand clamped on your shoulder like a vice. "I'll kill you!" You roared as the second manacle clamped down, trying to reach back at Mike but prevented by the chains.

 

"Little wolf without her fangs," Reiner mocked.

 

"That's an insult to wolves," Levi said as he walked into the dark and pulled your chain taut with a clatter. Mike let go when he finished pulling the second chain.

 

Erwin walked out of the dark and stared at you. "Do you know what's coming?" He said, voice soft.

 

"I'll kill every man, woman and child I see," you hissed, eyes bright with rage. It was only a rumor, and largely thought of as not true, that werewolves could create more by means other than birthing and getting lucky with genetics. This was a nightmare coming to life.

 

Slowly, Erwin turned away and began walking out, the others following after him in a silent procession.

 

Except for one.

 

Once the other leaders were gone, Mikes fingers curled through your damp hair and you tilted forwards as far as you could to get away from the touch, to which he let out a chuckle.

 

"What could really punish you for all the lives you have taken?" Mike wondered out loud, hand curling into a fist and jerking you back, forcing your body to collide with his hard one. "We agreed there was only one thing that could reach you, safe on your island of ignorance, made of the bones of our people."

 

"So change me," you whispered through clenched teeth as you felt his erection press against your back. "See what happens."

 

He let go of your hair, hands reappearing at your sides and caging in your slender form with long, thick digits. His fingers pressed against your smooth and toned stomach, making you wince as they grazed your scabbed over wound, traveling their way down to your hips.

 

Your heart was racing so hard that the contact of his rough hands was sending electricity through your traitorous body. You hissed when his hands squeezed your hips and began to lift you up with a frightening ease.

 

He dragged your body up against his until you felt his erection resting between your legs, sticking out perversely as though it were your own. Clenching your teeth, you tried to turn your head away and closed your eyes tightly.

 

His nose buried in your hair as he took another long sniff, pausing in his surprise. "You like it," his voice gained an accusing twist, "is there no end to your perversions?" He said.

 

You laughed, you couldn't help it. Your body shook and heaved, mirth flying out of you. He stepped back, hands letting you fall back to your feet as though your skin had become fire. Your mirth quickly faded from the pain of all your sore muscles being jolted.

 

He appeared at the corner of your eye, ducking under your chains and rising to stand in front of you. Nothing suggested that he was a small man, but when your face came level with the top of his abs it sent a tremor of fear through you, not to mention his large and very erect cock.

 

Your breath hitched as his hands found your hips again, fingers curling around your ass cheeks, pulling you up off your feet and towards him.

 

"It's also your first time," he said grimly.

 

As he positioned himself at your entrance, you started shaking your head and baring your teeth. "No," you said as he started pressing inside you, voice rising into a panicked shout as pain started to radiate through your insides, "No!"

 

He let out a low, rumbling groan that vibrated from him and into you, tilting his head back as he sheathed himself in as far as you could take him.

 

Your face pressed against his skin as he paused, relishing the feeling. In a fit of hapless rage, you caught a chunk of his skin between your teeth and bit down with all your might.

 

He sucked in a breath, eyes flying open and glaring down at you. He drew his hips back, holding you in place with his hands, and slammed back inside you.

 

The shock of the sensation made your mouth fly open as you cried out, "Ah!"

 

The sounds coming out of the cave could almost be mistaken for mutual pleasure, Erwin mused. He felt ill, and a quick glance over the other men confirmed they did too.

 

"Erwin!" Levi gasped, grasping on to a tree and nearly doubling over. "I feel it!"

 

Erwin went rigid, it hit him next. Lust, uncontrollable and raging, seeded itself in him. With a curse, he ran into the cave. "Mike!" He yelled.

 

Mike was pumping into you relentlessly, your body obscured except for your arms and the shaking chains they were attached to.

 

"Mike you have to stop, we feel it!" Erwin felt panic welling inside him as the big man showed no sign of stopping.

 

"I can't!" Mike growled, teeth bared, down at you.

 

Cursing, Erwin ran out of the cave and stared at the others, what was he supposed to say? Levi and Bertolt had turned into wolves and curled into tight balls, while Reiner panted and bit his fist.

 

You felt like a rag doll in the jaws of an animal, bouncing off his body every time he collided with you. Every thrust felt like a knife, but you went rigid as your cunt constricted around his cock anyways, finding your twisted pleasure with a cry.

 

His cock twitched inside you as he let out a gasp, holding you tightly to him as he filled you up with ropes of hot cum. Shaking, he slowly pulled away and let go of you, looking down at what he had done before turning and walking away. You reeked of shame and terror, and you didn't deserve the sympathy that welled up inside him.

 

Erwin looked at Mike when he left the cave and paled. There was a lot of blood.

 

"Her first time," Mike said without inflection, heading towards the river.

 

You closed your legs as tight as you could, feeling liquids leaking out of you made you feel indescribably filthy. You saw the blood and wondered if you were going to die. So this is what it felt like to be utterly powerless and helpless.

 

You looked up when you heard footsteps echoing, watching as the silhouette turned out to be Erwin. He was visibly shaking and rock hard. You bared your teeth.

 

"Easy," he said, holding a hand up in peace. Sweat was dripping down his temples. "You deserve to know what's going on."

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Your voice was low and angry. "I've emasculated you and your pals so badly you need to try and save some face."

 

He shook his head, catching himself from reaching towards you and resolutely sealing his arms to his sides. "We have done something unforgivable. This was meant to be a ritual between a leader and a woman he loves, two becoming one, and, in our arrogance, we weaponized it against you."

 

You got the sinking feeling this might be worse than what you thought, somehow.

 

His hand, trembling, rose up again and this time he seemed to be losing the battle. He palmed your breast, his hand hot and sweaty, and groaned. "It's all of us," his hot breath tickled your face, "we wont be able to resist."

 

You cringed away from the warmth of the hand, tears threatening to spill as he inched closer. You didn't think that you would die like this. Could you die like this? It felt like it. You closed your eyes when his lips touched your forehead. They opened when he pulled away.

 

"We'll try," he grit his teeth, "to wait." Stiffly, he turned and walked away.

 

Recovery time, that's what they were trying to give you. You wondered how long that would last, Erwin looked like he was struggling mighty hard as it was. You were tense all over and sore wasn't a strong enough word for the pain that had seeped through your body. You tried to close your eyes and get that rest as the cold of the cave crept into your bones.

 

Claws scraping on stone woke you up after what felt like as soon as you closed your eyes. The lanky wolf, his long legs giving him away, was drunkenly staggering towards you with the occasional pause for a sniff.

 

You shifted in discomfort, legs shutting, and wondered where this was going to go. It was almost funny that you felt less threatened by the wolf than you would have by the man at this point. Wolves just killed you.

 

Coming in close, he sniffed around your feet and snorted before raising his head back up, coming eye level with you. You could see his full body trembling and wild eyes now, but you were too tired to have a strong reaction.

 

"What?" You finally said, staring into his big black nose.

 

He shuddered and pulled away, fur sinking into his skin and body twisting until Bertolt was knelt before you, breathing heavily. "I can't," he whispered, "I can't."

 

You stared down at him coldly, then up at him as he rose to a stand. His muscle was wiry and defined, glistening in the light with a sheen of sweat. Your heart sank as his long fingers spread across your ass, thumbs on your hips. You held your legs together for dear life.

 

His fingers slid down to your thighs and curled around them, leaving you wincing and shaking from the effort of resisting his grip trying to pry you open, but it hurt too damn much. You tossed your head forwards and knocked it into his chest without effect, frustrated tears building in your eyes as he started to lift you up by your now open thighs.

 

"I'm sorry," he hissed as he pressed between your legs, entering you with a shaky groan.

 

You felt that knife-like feeling again, stabbing inside you as he began to rock his hips. You closed your eyes, pressed your forehead to his flexing chest and willed yourself to become as welcoming as stone. This was pain, not the kind of pain you were acquainted with, but you could resist it.

 

The sound of wet slapping and his labored breaths filled the area, echoing perversely off the cave walls. You clenched your teeth as his intensity grew, approaching his release. Your vision was going black around the edges by the time he let out a cry and spilled deep inside you. Cured of his madness, he did not linger long as the shame bit him deeply.

 

You looked at the horror in his eyes as he pulled away, your glare just shy of turning him to stone. You were bleeding again, and consciousness fled as you watched Bertolt walk away.

 

When your body fell abruptly to the floor you jerked awake with a pained cry, the chain for one of your arms had fallen loose. It took a few seconds to realize that someone had actually loosened it, and you winced when your other arm fell with a clatter.

 

You were dragging your face across the ground, trying to get your hands under you to push up, when a hand grabbed you by the back of the neck and dragged you up to your knees in one clean sweep. Two legs collided with the ground on either side of you, thick and muscular, as their owner leaned over you.

 

"I can't wait," Reiner hissed, chest vibrating against your back as his hands curled around your stomach, forcing you to your hands and knees.

 

You felt his cock pressing against your ass and let out a chest shaking sob. "It's too much," you whimpered.

 

After he got you into position, his hands cupped your breasts and fondled them with thick digits and nails that scraped at your skin. Looking down, you saw that his nails were blackening and lengthening, Reiner was barely in control. You let out an agonized shout as he slammed inside you and began a relentless pace.

 

"I don't care," he growled throatily behind you, taking his pleasure.

 

He had to be as big as Mike, if not bigger, and this position was allowing him to go as deep as humanly possible. It hurt like hell. The chains around your wrists were rattling with every thrust and he was grunting and panting.

 

You compartmentalized the pain and thought about the chains, gathering a few links in your fists as your knees were getting scraped to death on the stone ground. You'd have to strike him with such force and accuracy, you didn't know if you could muster that in your state. Gritting your teeth, you thought _then what? You're still chained to the walls._

 

You let go of the chains and clawed at the floor haplessly instead, thanking whatever god would listen to you when he let out a strangled snarl and released inside you, collapsing on top of you and panting.

 

Squished down, you closed your eyes and pretended he was a warm, sweaty blanket, protecting you from the cold of the cave.

 

Slowly, his hands pressed into the ground beside your head and he rose to a stand. He walked away, doing his best to not look at you. He also left your chains loose.

 

You counted out a few minutes after he went out of sight and slowly got up on wobbly legs, feeling lightning shoot through them with every step, and started to see if you could pull the chains out of the loops. By the time you had gathered all the chain, you were dizzy from pain and what had to be blood loss too. All the clattering was not exactly subtle however, and you looked up in time to see someone approaching.

 

"Escaping?" Erwins voice had become deep and throaty, and as the light hit him you saw the lust in his icy eyes.

 

You curled the chains around your fists and readied them, matching his gaze with a glare. You weren't taking this laying down, not when you had an option to fight.

 

"I see," he said, fists clenching at his sides, the corded muscles of his forearms flexing. Maybe he remembered who you were in that moment, because his muscles bunched up right before he charged.

 

You held your ground, waiting for that golden moment where he came into reach. Your legs were far too beaten down to do much maneuvering, so you twisted between his incoming fist and his torso, dragging your chain along. Once behind him you looped the chain once around his neck and hung off his back with your full weight, willing for his windpipe to get crushed.

 

He staggered back, hands curling around the chain, and threw you bodily over his shoulder. You let out an anguished snarl as your ass hit the ground, trying to get up quickly. You were tugged forwards by the hands, pulling you off balance, realizing he held the chain and was reeling you in.

 

Baring your teeth, you staggered forwards into his pull and took a swing at his head with your still chain wrapped fist. He caught it like you were a small child, which set your blood on fire. You were a _warrior_ , you _killed_ these nudist, ass sniffing, hairy savages.

 

He caught your other hand easily and started directing you backwards, staring down at you intensely. Veins were bulging all over his body and his breathing was heavy. You tried for a knee to his groin but he deflected with his leg like nothing happened, only leaving you with more pain in your leg.

 

"Maybe you do deserve this," he growled as your back hit the rock wall. He raised your hands above your head and pressed forwards, lifting you off your feet and bringing you to eye level with him.

 

You held your head high, though the room had begun to spin. "If you don't kill me, I will kill all of you," you whispered.

 

"No," he shook his head, pressing his body into yours and lowering you enough that he could tease your tortured hole with his cock. "You're broken," he said.

 

The pain left you short of breath, wincing when he pulled you back to face level. He caught your lips in a smoldering one sided kiss that left your eyes wide. His tongue invaded your mouth and explored while you hung there, stunned.

 

His chest heaved in excitement as he pulled away, licking the saliva from his lips as he started to lower you back to his waiting cock. "You're just a werewolf whore now," he growled.

 

Your chest tightened as he entered you, but more from his words than the pain. That would never be your reality, you would escape this and you would return with a vengeance. You stared him in the eye and willed him to understand the hell that was coming to him and his friends. You lifted your legs and draped them over his hips and ass as he began thrusting into you, willing it to be over sooner than later.

 

Spurred on by your gesture, he fucked you into the wall with barely an ounce of restraint. He was grunting, muscles bulging and sweating as he forced the air from your lungs and made you gasp for it.

 

At some point you passed out, waking briefly when he placed you on the ground and then slipping away again shortly after.

 

"Just get it over with Levi, she's barely even conscious," Erwin said as he walked by the curled up black wolf, a sour expression on his face.

 

Levi growled in response.

 

You woke up to a bucket of freezing water splashed on you and let out an angry howl. "What the fuck!" You bellowed, looking around in disorientation.

 

A second bucket slammed down beside your head, Levi glaring down at you from beside it. "Get clean," his voice grated. A crude sponge collided with your soaked side.

 

Hands shaking, you took up the sponge and started to clean yourself as directed. When the haze of sleep wore off, you stopped and frowned. "Get clean so you can take me?" You let the sponge slip from your hands and flop to the ground. "I don't think so." You weren't playing the little clean freaks game.

 

He stared at you, fists clenching and eye twitching. "If you don't do it, I will, and you're being taken regardless," he said.

 

With anger, your fist grabbed the sponge back and you stripped as much of the dirt, blood and semen off as you could. Staggering to your feet, you looked down and barely recognized yourself. You were a tapestry of bruising from your breasts down, and the scabbed knife wound had partially opened from all the exertion.

 

Levi still looked disgusted, but he had resisted for so long his senses were like live wires.

 

"Take what pleasure you can, shorty," you spoke in a soft, threatening tone, "because I'm going to take your head."

 

He slowly shook his head, "I'm the last. You'll change after and honestly, you're so weak your mind will probably break," he said in his deadpan voice.

 

You moved to shove him and he nimbly avoided it, making a _tch_ noise at you. "Pathetic, really." Despite his bravado, he was very clearly straining, muscles taught and twitching.

 

"Get it over with," you hissed, glaring down at him.

 

He stared at you silently, clearly having some kind of internal debate.

 

You had no choice but to wait, it's not like he would let you leave. You sighed impatiently at him.

 

He took a few quick steps forwards, closing the gap between the two of you, his dark eyes never leaving yours. You didn't realize he had caught your hands and was holding them behind you until he forced you to bend backwards slightly.

 

Wincing in discomfort, you looked down your nose at him all the same.

 

He leaned over you and positioned himself at your entrance, baring his teeth before entering you in a quick thrust.

 

You sucked in a breath. You were some level of clean, but it still hurt like hell. You closed your eyes as he began a frantic pace, unable to hold back any longer. You felt nervous tension building in you as to what the future held, at about what was apparently going to happen to you. You didn't feel any different.

 

You frowned, eyes slowly opening to watch Levi straining and hissing with a wild look in his eyes. Everything had taken on a dreamlike quality, even the pain you felt. "What..." You whispered, dazed.

 

Levi let your hands go and grabbed on to your hips, chasing after release desperately as he snarled, "It. Is. Time!" No sooner had he orgasmed did he shove you away as though you were diseased.

 

Confused, you fell to the ground in slow motion, hitting it like a ton of bricks in reality. You looked at your hand, blinking in wonderment, it seemed...distorted.

 

Levi sneered and walked off, he needed to have a thorough washing after that business.

 

"It's done then?" Erwin said as soon as Levi came into sight, all the other men were lingering as well.

 

"Yes, your stupid idea has come to fruition," Levi shook his head and crossed his arms, "still say we should have just killed her and been done with it."

 

Cold. Tired. Sore. Your thoughts became simple, and the answer to your problems was also simple: sleep. Warmth enveloped you and you fell asleep then and there.

 

"How long do you figure it takes?" Reiner said.

 

Erwin shrugged, it's not like anyone had used this ritual in recent memory. "Lets just set up a rotating watch and see what happens," he said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, your eyes opened. You were groggy, but something felt off. As you staggered to your feet, you turned towards the entrance of the cave and wandered towards it in a dreamlike state, marvelling at the sharpness of everything- especially smells!

 

Speaking of smells, you sauntered up beside a mountain-like lump of grey fur and sniffed it, grunting and walking past.

 

Green eyes flicked open and watched silently.

 

Tilting your head this way and that, you took in the sights, sounds and smells around you. It was all borderline overwhelming, especially when you looked down and saw your brown paws. You were a werewolf. Their little ritual had worked.

 

You bared your teeth quietly. Who did they think they were? You began to stew in your thoughts of vengeance, hair bristling up and a growl building in your throat.

 

Unbeknownst to you, the mountain slowly rose up.

 

Where were they anyways? You knew you walked past the one who was sleeping, what a loser, sleeping on the job. Did they think you weren't dangerous? You'd show them.

 

You began to walk. Maybe you could infiltrate and figure out where your silver and armor went, that would be a good first step. Then you'd need to figure out where this place was and wipe it off the map, root and stem. You nodded your head slightly. Men, women, children, they were all going down.

 

You registered that you were both hungry and thirsty, legs directing you towards the river automatically. You could smell the water and hear it flowing well before you could see it. You dunked your face into the murky water several times before getting the hang of drinking, giving your head a shake when you were done.

 

When you turned around you saw Mike, big grey, sitting a short distance away. You sized him up. You were refreshed and his pals weren't around to save him, that was a point in your favor. The rest of the points firmly fell in his court, however. He was gigantic, and as the wind shifted you got the sense of him being absolutely relaxed. You were not even a blip on the threat radar.

 

You bristled up anyway.

 

His eyes met yours, daring.

 

You bared your teeth and charged, ripping up the grass under your feet as you hurtled towards him.

 

In the space of a blink you were on your back, a paw pinning you down by your chest. He didn't even get up from sitting. As you reached up to snap at his leg he bared his teeth slightly, warning enough to give you pause.

 

As you lowered your head back down, he pulled his paw off you and resumed sitting resolutely. You laid there on your back and wondered what their plan could be now, surely they hadn't planned on just keeping someone who was capable of fighting you around you at all times. What was the goal here?

 

When you didn't move he turned his head to look at you directly, tilting it slightly.

 

A question was becoming urgent in your head too: how did you change back to your human form? Hopefully it would come to you sooner than later. Finally you noticed you were being stared at and slowly rolled back to your feet with a grunt, pointedly not looking at him. You still keenly remembered being trapped under him.

 

You were sitting with him to your back, staring off into space, when you heard the shifting of bones and muscle.

 

"You can walk around all you like," Mike said, stretching his legs out across the grass.

 

Your ears perked, eyes widening. You could maul him right here, right now, spilling his life out onto the grass and making a run for it.

 

Faster than you could register, he was looming over you at a kneel, mouth by your ear. "Try it," his voice was a low, deep chested rumble.

 

An icy pit formed in your stomach and you cringed away.

 

"All that talk," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and now no action?" He sneered, rising to a stand. "I got shit to do, don't do anything stupid," he said, turning and walking away.

 

You were staring off into the horizon, glassy eyed and shaking. You recalled Erwins words, were you broken? You stiffened, breathing evening out. The answer was no.

 

"You left her alone?" Erwin frowned.

 

"She's not going anywhere," Mike said, arms crossed.

 

"Who's she staying with?" Levi said, staring dispassionately at those gathered. "Not with me or my pack, not a chance." The sooner this got sorted out, the sooner he could leave, he figured.

 

Everyone was silent and staring at one another expectantly.

 

"We can't just send her off on her way," Erwin reasoned, "she could still follow through with her word." It went unspoken, but you had all the perks that came with being a werewolf now, too.

 

"I don't hear you volunteering either," Levi said sharply. "Nobody wants that fucking cretin near their families, let's face it."

 

"I can't look at her after...After what we did," Bertolt said, wiping sweat from his brow.

 

The conversation quickly devolved into petty bickering,

 

After glaring your way through the werewolf encampment, you were snooping around huts when you caught a familiar smell. Nosing your way in, you approached your gear laying in a discarded heap. You stood infront of it, thinking about how now would be the best time to turn back into human form and get to work.

 

Mike let out a sigh as he watched the pack leaders bicker. It was amazing they came together the way they had to begin with, there was a lot of ego in one small area right now. "I'll do it," he blurted.

 

Everyone paused mid argument, looking towards him in surprise.

 

"Someone has to," Mike shrugged. His neck hairs raised as a piercing scream went out a ways away, did she really dare?

 

Each man went rigid, teeth bared, before changing to their wolf forms and charging off after the sound.

 

They found a woman crouched beside a wolf with a steaming gash in its side, her hands pressed on it. "That way!" She shouted, pointing with a bloody hand.

 

Had she really managed to find her gear, change back into human form, and start killing people? Mike wondered as he ran, but why were the woman and wolf not dead? Something was off, and he didn't see what it was until they all came to a halt at the river bank.

 

You shook off after climbing out of the river, feeling heavy with all the water in your fur. You went rigid and jerked your head to look towards the snarls coming from the other side of the water. You'd have a head start on running, seeing as they'd have to swim across, but you also had a complication.

 

Four of them stared at the image of the soaked brown wolf with a sword dangling from its mouth. Reiner started huffing and chuffing, laughing.

 

Levi on the other hand, streaked down across the grass and took a flying leap.

 

You stumbled backwards as the small black wolf nearly cleared the gap in one leap, only soaking his haunches, and came at you with teeth bared.

 

Rising to a stand, Reiner placed a hand to his mouth and shouted, "Levi is the best of us, good luck!"

 

Erwin, Bertolt and Mike sat down and watched.

 

You flailed your head around in a panic, waving the silver blade at Levi while snarling like a lunatic.

 

Levi paused, staring at you. With a growl he changed before you and threw his hands up. "You can't even change," he said.

 

Hackles raised, you glared at him defiantly. You couldn't figure it out, you were stuck, but you sure as hell were getting out of here. He couldn't do anything to you as an unarmed human, so you turned and started running away.

 

The others collectively winced at the audible snap and agonized howl.

 

You lay on your side, Levi having stomped through your back leg like a weak stick, your brain was on fire. You had never had a broken bone before, this was a first and hopefully a last.

 

Levi grabbed the hilt of the sword you dropped, testing it in his hand and looking at you calculatingly. All of his current problems would vanish if you did.

 

"Levi!" Mike shouted as he slogged through the river, "I'll take it from here."

 

Letting out a soft _tch_ , Levi pulled away from you as your leg began to heal, shoving the hilt of the sword at Mike. "Get her under control," he said.

 

Mike let out a soft growl, not liking the command, but let it slide. Someone had to be level headed around here. His hand closed around the hilt of the sword and he looked at it intently while you recovered, bones clicking back into place.

 

It was small, like you, and had been a part of killing a lot of people who didn't deserve it. He clenched his fist and looked at you.

 

You staggered to a stand, looking back at Mike.

 

"Don't run," he said, "I'm better."

 

Thoughts brewing bitterly, you followed after him, back through the river and to the gathering of your attackers.

 

"Levi's already gone, though I doubt you're surprised," Erwin said.

 

"No," Mike smirked, "the rest of you heading out tonight?"

 

You listened, but refused to look at them. You could feel your body shaking from their proximity, and you hated it. Their voices were soft, relaxed and deep, they paid you no mind.

 

"Sooner the better," Reiner said, "no offense, but you know what they say about home."

 

"Stay for dinner tonight," Mike insisted, "we never did celebrate."

 

Your eyes narrowed. Celebrate what? Your stomach growled at the thought of food.

 

"Alright, it won't hurt," Bertolt said, looking down at you with a small frown.

 

"Have any of that ale left?" Erwin asked as they started walking together.

 

"A bit yeah," Mike chuckled. Erwin liked his alcohol.

 

"Good," Erwin smiled.

 

"What about her?" Reiner hiked his thumb over his shoulder at you trailing after them.

 

"She can eat and drink too," Mike shrugged, unsure if you would.

 

"Kill her with kindness huh?" Reiner chuckled, getting a serious look on his face. "Here's hoping you don't wake up with that sword in your chest, Mike."

 

"I'll be fine," Mike reassured his company.

 

So they were still afraid of you, despite their victory. You glared up at their backs, thinking just how right Reiner was.

 

Eventually they wandered out of the woods and into a fairly large clearing with a fire that had a deer on a spit. Your mouth watered without shame as Mike and his guests made their way to a keg, pulling mugs out of a chest that sat beside it.

 

Slowly, dreamily, you walked up to the deer and sat down, drool sliding out of your mouth. You paid no mind to all of the human and wolf activity around you, focused solely on the smell. It was the best thing you had ever smelled, bar none.

 

Mike shoved the offending sword into the dirt beside him, tired of carrying it around, and took a pull of ale as he conversed with the other men.

 

Eventually the deer was cooked and people began to pull chunks off of it while you sat mesmerized. You thought about knives, forks and plates; the proper way to eat food, which these savages disregarded. Someone purposefully dropped a chunk on to the grass at your feet and your eyes widened. You devoured it with a tingle of guilt, feeling tainted.

 

Sated, you wandered away to lay down beneath a tree. Kids were playing, parents were socializing and wolves were romping around. You watched your attackers clank their mugs together and laugh. You wanted to see them running and afraid, fighting for their lives and losing, you wanted this whole damn forest on fire.

 

The celebration and feasting went on into the night, the young and old filtering off to sleep wherever it was they slept, and finally the men stumbling off drunkenly. When Mike took a look around and settled his gaze on you, your hackles raised.

 

Sauntering towards you, he fell forwards and fluidly transformed into that damnedly gigantic grey wolf. You bared your teeth at him as he got near.

 

Calling your bluff, he laid on top of your lower half and smushed you to the ground as you made a disgruntled noise. With a huff, he closed his eyes and began snoring almost immediately.

 

Trembling in anger and something else you didn't want to identify, you focused so hard on wanting to, more than anything, become human. You looked at your brown paws and imagined them changing back to your calloused yet slender hands, you pictured it so hard it hurt your head.

 

You closed your eyes tightly and remembered everything being human meant to you. A powerful predator, at the top of the food chain, and regarded with fear. That was you. Your ears twitched as you felt a strange pulling and twisting sensation, little clicks and cracks sounding loud in your ears. The weight of Mike on your lower half lessened enough for you to dig your hands into the grass and pull away. Hands!

 

Your lips curled into a triumphant and mean grin, eyes gleaming, bare legs brushing against the soft fur of the wolf until you were rising to your feet and striding with purpose towards the sword he'd so stupidly left in the dirt.

 

You felt your stress dispelling as you sealed your hand around the hilt and pulled until the familiar weight was a part of you once more. Your weapon. Your lifeline. You stared at its silvered surface appreciatively in the dull orange light of the dying coals.

 

Then you looked at Mike, grip tightening.

 

 _No_ , you thought, eyes narrowing as you rotated the hilt in your palm slowly. Mike seemed to have a sixth sense, and his friends were out there among the trees and shrubs. _Pick your battles,_ you warned yourself.

 

With regret, you walked away towards the hut that had your leathers, at least you could put those on now. You were light on your bare feet and no one interfered, you dressed and made your way to leave. You'd follow the river until civilization cropped up somewhere. The issue of wearing nothing but your strapped on armor would just have to be dealt with when it came to that.

 

You walked until you reached the river, silent but for the gentle rubbing of your armor and swish of grass under your feet, and began your journey. It was dark out and running wouldn't do anything but alert the enemy, you would run when light tickled the horizon.

 

"Mike!" A voice hissed and a foot shoved at him.

 

The wolf grunted, opening an eye and looking at the younger man questioningly.

 

"She's gone and she killed the night scout," he said tersely.

 

Her. He bared his teeth, realizing she had gotten out from under him, rising to his paws.

 

"She went to the river and followed it south, I didn't dare follow further," he admitted.

 

Mike took off immediately.

 

"I'll tell your guests that you couldn't see them off," the man called after him.

 

After you had killed the one wolf you ran into, you ran like hell and had been since then. By your approximation you would have definitely become winded by now, but you were still trucking. Boy they sure made a mistake when they changed you.

 

You were pleasantly surprised when you ran into the yard of a small homestead along the river. Coming to a stop, you looked it over. Someone was home, there was a garden and even better, there were clothes on the clothesline.

 

You walked towards the clothes with purpose.

 

"Hey!" A woman yelled from the door of the home, just as you were reaching out for a dress. There were only dresses for a woman and a small child, much to your dismay.

 

You paused, slowly turning your head to look at the older woman. She was greying at the temples and had long dirty blond hair. You didn't have time for this. "Going to need to snag a dress, sorry about that." You pointedly flashed your sword, and unfortunately all your goods, at her.

 

She looked angry, like she was about to protest, as you unclipped a light blue dress and slipped it on over all your leathers. You redid your belt with the sword over top, looking utterly ridiculous, but at least you were modest. Now, you had to get the hell out of here.

 

"Marie!" The woman shouted harshly, making you frown and look towards her again. A block of ice formed in your stomach.

 

Mike was there as a wolf, panting, with a small child half way climbed on top of him. He was looking at you.

 

"So sorry Mike," the woman walked up to him and yanked the child, and some hair, off of him. Quietly, she said, "She's armed," into his ear. Sensing trouble, she very quickly walked into the house with her child and shut the door behind her.

 

His massive head lowered as he began to stalk after you.

 

"Ah, look at me," you said with a nervous chuckle, drawing your sword and backing towards the treeline. On one hand, there was safety in keeping close to the house if he knew these people, on the other, you weren't that big of a coward. "Seems I haven't dressed for the occasion."

 

A growl that could have been mistaken for thunder, were it not a perfectly clear day, rattled your insides.

 

Weaving backwards between trees daintily on your bare feet, you kept your sword up between him and you. "I told you, you should have killed me," you said, making a soft _tsk tsk_ at him.

 

As soon as you and him were under the cover of the trees and out of sight of the house, he lunged, blazing past trees and knocking off branches without slowing.

 

You were in your element. Fighting them. Your blood sung through you in torrents as you deftly snapped to the side of his brazen charge at the last moment, and by god did you punish him for his arrogance. A trail of blood erupted from his side and soaked his fur, wound smoking from the silver, as you rounded on one another.

 

With an impassive, clinical expression you stepped behind a thin tree and ducked as Mike cleaved through it with the swipe of a paw. He was raging, easy to manipulate and lead.

 

You sliced the tip of his nose with a flick, jumping backwards. He was bleeding from multiple steaming wounds, you wanted this to be agony. You were also getting cocky. You needed him to feel helpless, _needed_ it.

 

Finally, he came at you from above, trying to tackle you down, and you went to make the strike that would debilitate him. He'd exposed his underside to you so willingly, you could almost thank him.

 

When his human arm flew up and wrapped around the hilt of your sword, crushing your hand, the two of you crashed to the forest floor and Mike landed on top. He slammed your hand to the ground repeatedly until you couldn't hold the blade any longer and it fell away, useless.

 

 _They never change back mid fight,_ you thought as his hands sealed around your neck, his teeth bared and rage in his eyes. Baring your teeth back you tried to swing at him but his arms were too long and you couldn't reach, clawing at the thick skin of his forearms instead.

 

"We gave you a chance," he whispered while wringing the life out of you, giving you a harsh shake. You killed Marco, he was just a boy, and it wasn't the first kid you'd ever killed either. Mike felt stupid for following along with the whole damned thing. Soon, he realized you weren't moving and slowly let go, staring down at you.

 

He punched the dirt beside your head and got up quickly, thinking. He looked down at himself and observed his slowly closing wounds, glancing at you as you started breathing again. You had been toying with him, but why?

 

You woke up feeling a strange combination of cold and hot air on your skin, frowning. All your clothing and leathers had been ripped off and you were dangling over a broad shoulder. You shuddered, realizing it was Mike. You had lost. Again.

 

As soon as you started to shift in discomfort, you were thrown down and up against a tree rough enough to knock your breath away. Clenching your fists, you looked up at him. His countenance suggested calm but you saw the underlying anger that was there, barely contained.

 

"It's time for you to understand something," he said, glaring down at you. You wanted to rip his facial hair off. He thumbed his muscular chest pointedly, "I'm the alpha here. From here on out, you obey."

 

"No," you shook your head, "it's time _you_ understand that I am a werewolf hunter. I kill your kind and I'm not going to stop because you and your pals managed to change me into one of you. You kill me right now or I'll kill everything and everyone you care about and piss on the ashes of your forest." You reached up, palms out, and shoved his chest as hard as you could.

 

He made a point of not budging an inch. Silence hung between the two of you as the gears turned behind his eyes, not even a bird or bug chirped in the woods around you.

 

Without warning you found his hand around your neck again, muscles bunching as he lifted you up to face height. He squeezed just enough you couldn't talk, and then began pressing his body into yours.

 

You felt a flush of panic, using your legs and hands to try and push him back to no avail. He brought his nose to your hair and sniffed as he pressed his granite-like abdomen and chest against you, grinding his stiffening cock against your softer body.

 

With deft hands he turned you around and pressed your front into the tree, your cheek mashing up against it. "Erwin was right, you do have the illusion of power," he muttered as he lowered your body, pressing up between your legs with his erection.

 

You became quiet as a mouse as he entered you with a grunt, fingers grasping at the rough bark of the tree and hanging on. This was domination. You would not break.

 

"Why," he grunted between thrusts, his hips slapping off your ass loudly, "do you think we beat you so easily?" His hands gripped your hips painfully tight.

 

You resolved to not answer him, but couldn't help panting as pressure began to build between your legs and stars were pricking at your eyes.

 

"You weren't worth the time," he hissed, thrusting like he was trying to break your bones, "you never met a real warrior until us."

 

"Liar," you slurred back, wincing as your teeth rattled against the tree. You knew damn well what your reputation was, and the lengths they had gone to try and stop you up until recently.

 

He came with a shout and threw you to the ground a moment later, snarling.

 

Denied your own orgasm, you got to your knees and gave your head a shake. Your body was healing from his attack already, and you quickly realized that was a downside.

 

He leaned over you as you staggered to your feet, looming and whispering, "run."

 

Electricity tingled from your ears right down through your legs, zinging in your toes. You went rigid, thinking about it for a half second before streaking off like a shot, kicking up debris from the forest floor in your wake.

 

You heard bones crunching audibly and Mike let out a chilling yell, twisting into a roar. You pumped your legs as hard as you ever had, with the strong suspicion it was about to not matter at all.

 

You heard heavy feet hitting the ground in long strides and your heart froze, your intense running tapering off to a stand as your mind went elsewhere. A few seconds later a growl that blew your hair over your shoulders blasted you with damp heat.

 

Blinking slowly, you raised your hands and pushed your hair back, in shock. You knew what was standing behind you.

 

"Turn around," Mikes voice, but so deep it had become distorted, rumbled.

 

Wooden, you turned around at a snails pace, your vision filling with the bristling grey werewolf. He had changed, caught somewhere between wolf and man, and loomed at least a foot taller than he had. Massive white teeth on display, he leaned forwards until his face was in yours, your eyes locking.

 

You began to breath harder, despair rooting you to the spot, just like it had when you were a little girl. You were a little girl again.

 

His ear twitched, looking at your thousand-yard stare and lost face. This was unexpected.

 

"Go ahead," you finally muttered, eyes refocusing. A fire was sparking to life as you bared your teeth back.

 

"You've seen..." Mike straightened up, looking down at you thoughtfully.

 

You tossed your head back and laughed like a maniac, grinning up at him and planting your hands on your hips. "What do you think started this?"

 

His tail slowly swished, hands curling and uncurling.

 

"One of you," you hissed, stepping forwards and pointing an accusing finger, "killed my parents."

 

"This is all wrong," Mike said, taking a sniff at you. It was true, the werewolves had started this war between you and them. Shame, scorching and relentless, filled him.

 

"I don't know why I was left alive, but I do know that nothing is going to stop me from leaving your kind in ruins unless you decide to end this right now," you said.

 

"No," he said, shaking his shaggy head. He groaned, stumbling backwards as his bones crunched and shrank, fur seeping into his skin until he was a man once again, the pain leaving him panting.

 

"No?" You said softly, taking a step towards him.

 

"This cycle is going to end," he said, rolling his shoulders and staring down at you.

 

"I just told you how to end it," you said.

 

He shook his head sharply, "we're going to find out who did this to you."

 

You snorted. Like that could ever happen.

 

"Understand this. The pack leaders agreed to not attack humanity generations ago. Someone broke this pact," he tensed in anger, veins pressing out from his skin, "and that is something people get killed over." The question was, was the pack leader who did it still alive? Was it one of his friends? It had to be, you weren't that old.

 

You had no reason to trust, but there was a tiny, desperate little child inside you that wanted to. Hardening your heart, you shook your head. "Doesn't matter."

 

"It does. Let's go," he gestured for you to follow. This wasn't going to go over well with his pack, but they would do as told.

 

You didn't move.

 

He caught on quickly, looking at you over his shoulder. "That wasn't a request. Don't make this rougher than it needs to be," he said. There was zero chance he was letting you run off.

 

Gritting your teeth, you stomped after him.

 

"Thank you," he said, resuming the walk.

 

The nicety disturbed you more than everything in the past hour had.

 

After a while, he glanced over his shoulder at you. "What was the color of the one who attacked your family?"

 

"Don't remember," you gave a half-shrug. "Why?"

 

"There's only a few people who can become the thing between man and wolf, and you met all of them," he said.

 

You couldn't find your words. Had you actually met the beast who killed your parents? Been _fucked_ by him? Your heart was going to explode.

 

Mike took a step towards you, but paused. The things he had done to you made his stomach turn now. You were afraid of him, just like he had wanted you to be. But the idea had been to get you to submit and acclimate from there on out, clearly it all had horrifically backfired. Still, the two of you had to get back to the camp.

 

Your arms curled around your stomach as you leaned forwards, coming unraveled. A hand touched your shoulder and you cringed away, letting out an ugly, heaving sob.

 

"We need to get going," he said softly, "I want you to become the wolf." He paused as your shoulders shook again. "It's faster and it will be safer when we get to camp."

 

"I can't," your voice cracked, "I can't."

 

He slowly walked around you, hands engulfing your shoulders with a gentleness that made you angry. "Think about being the wolf, it will come," he said, getting a whiff of that fury.

 

You hung your head and closed your eyes, acquiescing. Tired. Hungry. Sore. You drummed up the dreamlike memory and the sensations that came with it.

 

It felt like forever, but he stepped away as you slowly changed. You'd get better at it in time, he knew. You were a human who came from nothing and dedicated everything you had to destroying his people. You didn't get like that by being a slow learner.

 

You opened your eyes, much lower to the ground now, and he dropped down beside you. His smell was confusing, and you did not know what it meant. When he took off at a brisk walk, you followed, and when he broke into a run you did the same.

 

As you got closer to the camp, wolves began to filter through the woods and follow the two of you, some taking the time to snap at your heels. The atmosphere was very clear hostility. When you filtered into the more cleared areas where people dwelled you could hear snatches of conversation, people wondered why Mike brought you back alive.

 

A smaller multicolored wolf, speckled with black, grey and red, approached Mike, who came to a stop. Fluidly she changed into a long haired brunette with eyes that were puffy from crying. "Why did you bring that monster back, Mike?" She said.

 

You watched the exchange and your surroundings, head lowered. You never knew that hate had a smell.

 

Mike stood up and rolled his shoulders before bringing the woman into a quick embrace, his voice sounding pained, "we can't kill her."

 

The woman shoved off of him, a fresh trail of tears running down her cheeks, "she killed Marco! She's killed so many!" Her voice rose tremulously and all around them were snapping teeth and harsh words blending together.

 

"Enough," Mike said, all sound falling away as everyone stopped. He was the alpha. "I can't tell you why, but we can't do this. We have to be better than that."

 

She turned and walked away, too upset.

 

Mike started looking people and wolves in the eye, anyone who was thinking about questioning who the leader was. Heads turned away, hackles lowered, tails tucked, all were submitting.

 

His eyes eventually landed on you as the crowd disbursed, you met his green gaze with your own. It became clear he was waiting for you to submit too, and you bristled in response.

 

People were watching, and Mikes fists slowly clenched. This would not do. _Just do it,_ he willed you to read his mind, to no avail. He fell to all fours as a wolf and loomed over you, baring his teeth.

 

You shuddered, panting, but held his glare. If he wanted submission, he'd have to take it out of you.

 

And he did. Tackling you clean on to your back, you found his jaws around your neck, squeezing threateningly as he growled.

 

You bared your teeth briefly, but turned your head away and closed your eyes. He gave you a shake before getting off and walking away. Slowly you got back up and looked at those who remained, glaring sullenly before following after him.

 

A couple people spat on the ground as you passed.

 

The smell of food filled your nostrils, and it became apparent Mike was following it too. Soon you were having a gnaw on what you thought was a deer leg, the taste was so intense you just couldn't compare it to what your human tongue knew.

 

He was sitting near, eating a larger and more choice piece, watching you from the corner of his eye.

 

You followed him throughout the day and into the evening, and he seemed to be very personable with the people around him. The kids also loved him to death, as was apparent by the way they were often hanging off his arms and laughing at being thrown around. But there was a somber undertone to everything, and you knew full well where it came from.

 

The humanity you were exposed to made you uncomfortable.

 

It was too bad the other pack leaders had left before the revelation with you, and it left Mike pondering what to do throughout the whole day. He thought about his friends, what he really knew about them and who might be most likely to commit such a crime. This whole situation was a powder keg, and would have to be treated very carefully.

 

A war between packs was absolutely not a good idea and this was the kind of accusation that started them. He settled down with his back against a tree, crossing his arms with a sigh. And you, what to do with you. You followed him around like a rain cloud, how long would settling into this new life take? Was it even possible, especially after killing Marco?

 

You were thinking too. Thinking about the faces of your attackers and what little you remembered from that night so many years ago. The lack of detail you had was infuriating, if you could even just remember the _voice_ you'd know who it was, but all you could drum up was that old terror. You sat a ways from Mike and looked at him, careful not to look him in the eye.

 

Your eyes went glassy, staring through him, remembering the touch of each man on you. Whose hands were the killers? You bared your teeth until Mike snapped his fingers to get your attention, lips covering your white canines quickly.

 

He'd just have to approach each leader in his own territory and ask the question. His nose would do the rest, and the others would have to believe him. "Two things: change back and get over here," he thumped a finger into the grass beside him.

 

You cringed, looking away.

 

"I just want to talk," he said.

 

Closing your eyes with a huff, you focused. Top of the food chain. Predator. You. You rolled your shoulders and knelt, bringing an arm over your raised knee to mostly hide your front. "We can talk like this," you said.

 

Mikes eyes narrowed, finger planting in the grass one more time.

 

Anxiety coiled through your guts and you didnt move until his legs started to, letting out a hiss as you stood up and walked over, sitting beside him as instructed. You faced yourself away, knees to your chest and back to the tree.

 

He relaxed back, splaying out one leg, raising one knee and resting his hand on it. Lowering his voice, he said, "you aren't safe here, I want you within arms reach."

 

"Oh?" You said, "underlings not quite as loyal as you thought?"

 

Clenching his teeth, he let it go with a breath. "You killed Marco, you made the pain fresh and personal. It would not surprise me if someone attacks in the night," he said. And he certainly wouldn't blame them, given the situation.

 

"If you're expecting an apology..." You said.

 

"No," he shook his head, "tomorrow you and I are going to start looking for the one who killed your parents. I will be able to tell who it is."

 

"Oh really?" You said, glancing at him curiously.

 

"I can smell a lie," he said.

 

You thought about his sniffing habit and gave your head a shake, brushing it off. If he could get you face to face with whoever the murderer was, you'd take it. You'd take anything for that chance. "If we're going somewhere, I want my sword back," you mused.

 

"No. You are just going to have to rely on me," he said.

 

"No offense but so far you're the one I need to defend against," you sneered.

 

His chest tightened, you weren't wrong. "It isn't going to happen again. You are going to have to learn to trust me," he said.

 

"Fat chance," you said.

 

"And learn to take a command for your own sake," he finished.

 

You closed your eyes, listening to the wind rustling through the leaves.

 

"Whoever killed your family, he's powerful. All of the pack leaders are. You don't stand a chance, silver weapons or no. Trust that I am strong enough to do what needs to be done," he said.

 

"I don't believe you'll just go ahead and kill one of these people you were so chummy with," you said, thinking about when they attacked you as a group. They could have all come after you in their half forms, had they wanted. You really didn't stand a chance, no matter how you broke that scenario down.

 

"There are rules, we pack leaders enforce them. If a pack leader breaks them, the other pack leaders need to hold him accountable for his actions," he said firmly.

 

"So there will be blood shed," you said.

 

"Yes," he said, grim, "how much depends on if he wants to deal with it properly."

 

The idea of a war among the werewolves with you as its catalyst was almost like a dream come true, but you kept that little detail to yourself. They were irredeemable monsters to the last.

 

"We're going to sleep in shifts while we're here," he said. The sun was just about gone and night insects had begun to sing their songs.

 

"You first," you said quickly.

 

He shrugged. "Alright," he clasped his hands together over his stomach and closed his eyes.

 

Early in the morning he cracked open an eye, glancing around. You never did wake him up, but your body was still up against the tree beside him. He took a slow inhale, frowning slightly at a familiar smell being so close.

 

You were exchanging glares with a wolf maybe 5 feet away, keeping silent and daring one another to make the first move.

 

Mike held still and kept his breathing slow and steady, waiting for it to play out.

 

Tired of this stare off, you shifted your feet and quietly stood up. Gesturing, you indicated for the wolf to follow.

 

It lowered its head and stalked after you.

 

You walked for a time before a low growl made you turn around. Far enough, you figured. "Go ahead," you said, voice soft.

 

The wolf leaped, and so did you. Kicking your legs up, you locked them together just behind its head and twisted your hips, bringing the two of you crashing to the earth on your sides. Baring your teeth in a silent grin, you tightened your legs and shoved the snapping jaws away with your hands. The wolf let out a gurgling growl, trying to pull away from your strangling trap.

 

Rapid footsteps made your hackles rise, you knew what was coming. One second you were strangling the wolf and the next you were flying through the air. You landed in a cluster of brush, flailing as you tried to get out.

 

There was a yelp and a snarl, and you heard the wolf blazing away at a run as you got to your feet. In the low light you could see Mikes body turn to face you, and you clenched your fists in anticipation of an attack.

 

"I told you to wake me up," he said softly.

 

"I can handle myself," you kept your voice quiet in response.

 

"That's the problem," he hissed, pointing at you fiercely, "I need you to not kill my people."

 

"I kill people," you threw your hands up at yourself, "it's what I do."

 

He lowered his hand, lips a tight line as he glared at you from under his shaggy mop of hair. After a heavy pause he said, "come," and started walking off.

 

You followed, curious if nothing else, wanting to avoid a naked wrestle most of all. He lead you towards one of those huts you never looked into, stepping in and rustling around while you stayed out. When he came out with a length of rope, you tensed.

 

"Temporary," he assured as he approached.

 

"So I get to stand there while your pals rip my throat out?" You took a step back.

 

"For one, you're getting tied up regardless of how you feel about it and two, trust me," he said with a long suffering sigh.

 

You ended up with your hands tied firmly behind your back and assurances that you'd rip your arms out of their sockets if you tried to change. You did have a few hours of sleep before he woke you back up, however.

 

"Up, let's go," he said, bumping your thigh with his foot.

 

With a grunt you staggered to your feet and stretched your shoulders, sighing when you remembered your hands were bound behind your back. You followed after him wordlessly, watching as he interacted with people, announcing his departure and who was to be in charge while he was gone.

 

Soon you were wading into the river after him, feeling a tingle of rising panic as the water rose over your mouth, your arms not free to propel you forward or keep you afloat.

 

He quickly caught his arm behind you and lifted you by your wrists, pulling you head up to a comfortable level and walking you through the river until your feet touched down again. You did not thank him.

 

When you crested the hill your eyes widened, "Stohess," you said. Home. You could have ran there easily if you didn't follow the river like an idiot, the city was resting a few miles away. Your cheeks heated you felt so embarrassed at your incompetence.

 

"We're not going to Stohess," he said.

 

You let out a high, soft chuckle. Maybe he didn't see the big picture like you did.

 

He glanced over his shoulder at you and started walking again.

 

As you walked behind him, your wandering mind settled on the muscles of his back, his ass and his strong legs, and how water was slowly evaporating off his smooth skin. You caught yourself and focused on the grass beneath his feet, berating your strange mind for its moment of weakness.

 

Mike stopped, going rigid.

 

You nearly crashed into his back, but righted yourself at the last moment.

 

He was looking over his shoulder at you, eyes wide in surprise.

 

"What?" You said, defensive and blushing.

 

"Hmn," he grunted and turned away, walking at a quicker pace.

 

"We'd go a lot faster if we were wolves..." you ventured after a while.

 

"We walk today, I take your ropes off tonight and then tomorrow we run," he said, not looking back.

 

In truth, your eyes kept going back to his muscles and you were getting uncomfortable with yourself. You would rather just be around a wolf that you couldn't sexualize instead. You grunted in response.

 

By the time evening rolled around you noticed Mike was walking rather stiffly and wondered what was up, but you certainly weren't going to ask. You walked until the sun was gone and the lingering light was fading away, casting the world around you in a cool, dark veil. There were no trees around, you were in a long stretch of plains.

 

"This is good for tonight," he finally said, coming to a stop.

 

Great, you were exhausted in all honesty, having gotten all of an hour of sleep. You slid down to your knees right there and closed your eyes, enjoying the cool night breeze. When you opened your eyes, he was turned towards you with a look that sent sparks of electricity through your insides. Wanting is the word that came to mind, you'd seen men give you that look many times, but never reciprocated. You were always on a mission, there was no time for intimacy, flings, love, all frivolous things.

 

Your thoughts sidetracked you and you jumped a little in surprise when he knelt down behind you and undid the rope from your wrists, to which you let out a little hiss of pleasure and rubbed at your sore wrists enthusiastically.

 

"Get some sleep," he said in a tight voice, sitting down next to you and sprawling out on the grass on his back.

 

On guard, you slowly laid back on to the soft green carpet and closed your eyes, but you were so tired, it was lights out almost immediately.

 

You woke up warm. So warm and soft. Soft? You shifted your hand slowly, cautiously, and felt warmth, smoothness and hardness all at once. Your face began to heat up as you froze solid, your ears picking up slow breathing and a steady heartbeat from what you were pressed against.

 

Maybe he was still asleep. Maybe you could extricate yourself from this situation before the mortification sent you to your grave.

 

A large hand gently brushed through your hair and you realized you were screwed. "I know you're awake," he said. Royally screwed.

 

Regardless, you tried to play it off, turning to roll away, when his arm curled around you and you found yourself dragged up to straddle him. Eyes wide, you planted your hands on his chest, then leaned back and threw your hands up like the floor was lava.

 

A smirk on his lips, he curled his arms behind his neck and looked up at you in lazy satisfaction. His eyes narrowed when you made to climb off. "Stay," he said in a low tone.

 

You listened, sliding back in to place over his abs, resting your hands on your thighs. You weren't sure where this was going, but your blushing was far beyond control at this point.

 

"You've been thinking about me since we climbed out of that river," he said, and you were keenly aware his voice was deep enough to be felt.

 

That _nose_! You clenched your jaw in staunch refusal to admit anything.

 

"Touch me," he said, green eyes glued to you.

 

Your fingers twitched and with a shameful lack of fortitude you broke eye contact with him and looked down. Splayed out beneath you were a fine array of abs and pecs, and when he shifted underneath you they all rippled and flexed. Tentatively, you reached one hand down and pressed against the space between his pectorals and abs, dragging your calloused hand over the skin and quietly marveling at the steel of muscle beneath.

 

Was he seeing how far you'd go? Suspicion flickered to life like a candle flame, your eyes narrowing slightly as you looked up at his face again. Your second hand joined the first, splaying across his chest.

 

His expression remained smug and relaxed, his body not moving but for his breathing.

 

You wondered at the situation, knowing werewolves were much more free about _relations_ , but this struck you as terribly odd, given your reputation and what all has happened over the past few days. Your palms dragged over his nipples, fingertips finding his pronounced collar bone and curling around it. You jumped when his erection pressed up against your ass, letting out a short gasp.

 

"You wanted it," his voice had lowered, husky and deep, "take it."

 

You could feel his heart beat against your palms, rapid despite the calm exterior. "Is that an order?" You said, voice soft.

 

His jaw tightened, muscles in his neck dancing, a crack in his veneer. "No," he said.

 

You brought your hands back to his chest and leaned your weight into it, pressing your ass up against the rigid cock behind you, bobbing your ass up and down to drag it between your crack. You blushed at your own brazenness, but your body was aching with a kind of need you'd never felt before.

 

His eyes widened slightly, pupils swallowing his irises, biceps bunching up as he struggled to keep his hands behind his head.

 

The pressure between your legs and electricity shooting through you was becoming unbearable, but you were determined to see how far this could go before he snapped. Deftly, you maneuvered yourself to face away, giving him your ass and back to look at, and you pressed up against his shaft, pulling it towards you with a hand for more friction.

 

A shudder ran through him beneath you, and you smiled wickedly. You began to lift yourself with your legs, up and down, grinding against his veiny, hot shaft. With your free hand, you groped your breast and played with a hard nipple. You let out a sigh of pleasure as he became slick with your juices, though you were craving a harder, rougher touch.

 

His cock twitched and he let out a groan that made you toss your head back.

 

You couldn't see if he was losing it, but you were impressed by his fortitude so far. You could only get so much pleasure from the rubbing you were giving yourself and regretfully let go of his cock to swap back to facing him again, resting his weeping cockhead against your entrance and looking him in the eye.

 

His hands were buried in the grass, clenching at it in desperation, and torso had curled up towards you with his teeth bared, breathing heavy.

 

A thrill went through you, a taste of the forbidden, and you struggled to keep your voice even as you murmured, "I thought so. You're just an animal who can't resist, aren't you?"

 

"Don't," he growled, eyes wide.

 

Undeterred, you teased your hole against his cock steadily, daring him. "I'm the forbidden fruit aren't I, animal?" Your brought your hands to your breasts and squeezed them, rubbing your thumbs over your straining nipples.

 

He wasn't moving, though veins were bulging all over his skin and his muscles were flexed into rocks.

 

You let your breasts go and put your hands on his chest again, leaning as close to his face as you could while keeping that teasing contact between you. You made your voice come out as low and sensual as you could muster, "why won't you take a bite of the fruit, animal?"

 

You could hear grass being uprooted as he lifted his shaking hands, fingers curled, towards you before freezing. "I wanted you to not be afraid," he said in a strangled voice.

 

Letting out a hiss, you started to lower yourself on to him, stretching to the point of pain but still getting pleasure out of it.

 

He let out a shuddering groan, eyes half shut, as he felt your searing hot cunt sealing around him like a vice.

 

You got half way down, sparks dancing in your vision, before you paused again. Both of you were panting, even though little to nothing had been done yet. Your hands went to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Maybe I like feeling afraid," you said.

 

He gawked, staring at you with such a surprised expression you tossed your head back and laughed. When his hands coiled around your hips, you smiled and looked back at him. You blinked at the sudden raw intensity you saw, his eyes narrowed, brows drawn together and lips parted just enough to see teeth.

 

He leaned backwards in a single smooth motion and thrust upwards into you, forcing a cry of surprise and pain as your legs gave out, collapsing on top of him with him fully sheathed inside. Shaking, your hands grabbed at him for purchase as he let out a low growl, twitching and throbbing inside you.

 

You weren't allowed to recover. He rolled and pulled you under him easily, pressing his weight where you were connected and grinding hard, his hands on either side of your head. "You like to be afraid?" he asked, voice rough as he gave you a thrust that shoved your shoulders against his wrists.

 

"Yes!" You cried, both to the sensation and the question. Your legs curled at his hips, trying to force him to move but to no avail.

 

"You like being overpowered." He grabbed your hands roughly and slammed them over your head, pinning you completely.

 

Electrical pleasure was arcing through your body and hitting your cunt like lightning bolts, the way he overshadowed you, hands engulfing you, filled you, it turned you into a sweating, panting mess under him.

 

He rocked his hips, starting to thrust into you roughly, a light sheen of sweat building on his skin. It made a perverse sort of sense, he thought. You lived life dangling over the jaws of death, in turn it had become your high. "I'm going to fuck you into the ground," he growled into your ear.

 

You let out a choked sob as he wrung an orgasm from you instantly, your back arching and muscles clenching. "Please," you gasped raggedly.

 

He obliged gladly and fiercely, forcing cries and noises out of you that you didn't know you could even make. He railed 3 more orgasms out of you before you started begging for the end, incoherent and incapable of doing more than shaking your head. You saw him take a sniff, lips twisting into a wicked grin, and redouble his efforts.

 

Your vision started going dark at the edges, or were you just holding your eyes shut? When he finally leaned over you and went rigid, letting out a pained sounding grunt as he emptied himself inside you.

 

As his hands let your battered wrists go you laid there, a sweaty, teary, gasping mess with a cunt full of cum. You let out a whimper when he slid out of you, letting out a hiss of his own.

 

He fell back on his ass, leaning back on his hands, panting. Sweat was running off the both of you in rivulets. Soon, he was getting to his feet and doing a quick stretch while you stared up at him. "You've got 5 minutes, then we're running," he said.

 

You wheezed in response.

 

He grinned, eyes bright and hands on his hips. "You might actually like Reiner," he said.

 

It probably took more than 5 minutes but you did recover, staggering to your feet and letting out a huff. "You don't think Reiner did it then, do you?" You said. Mike would hardly be cheery if he did, you figured.

 

He sobered, looking thoughtful. "I didn't think any of them would do it. There's only one way to find out," he tapped his nose then turned around. "We'll make it to his territory around sundown if we get going now, let's go," he dropped down, fluidly shifting into the big grey wolf before his hands hit the ground. One thing was for sure, if it was Reiner it would be a hell of a fight.

 

With some time and concentration, you too fell to all fours. Together you started running, and it felt great. The grass smelled bright and felt wet on your nose as the sun burned the dew away, the wind carried all kinds of smells that you couldn't identify and you could see everything with a clarity your human eyes would die for.

 

Knowing where you were now on the map, you wondered how close to Hermina you were going to come. The people of Hermina were a strange sort, they loved their alcohol and celebration, and you wondered if there might be some correlation between Mike assuming you'd like Reiner and that fact.

 

He was right, and by the time evening was rolling around you were running through the thick woods well to the south of Hermina. You began to see wolves running after you, but giving the two of you a wide berth. They were following, keeping tabs on you. Mike paused long enough to let out a deep-chested howl, announcing himself, before continuing at a more relaxed pace.

 

"Mike!" Reiner bellowed, coming striding through the underbrush with arms open and welcoming, a smile on his face. "Bit soon for a visit, you must have missed me," he teased.

 

Mike smoothly rose to his feet and exchanged a manly hug with the broad blond, slapping him on the back and saying something so soft even your ears couldn't pick it up. Conflicted at seeing Reiner, you bristled and stood there, not changing.

 

"I see," Reiner said as he pulled away, looking much more serious. "Well, let's go talk then," he threw a thumb over his shoulder and made to lead Mike away. Mike waved you off when you started to follow, leaving you alone and now surrounded by curious eyes and ears.

 

You jumped when someone sniffed at you, scuttling off quickly to get away. As soon as you stumbled upon a couple having sex, you started to wish you were back to getting sniffed at. Smells had begun to invade your nose: sweat, sex and alcohol. It was like the woods were saturated with it. And the noises! It was like a forest wide orgy in here, and you wanted the hell out!

 

"Alright, no one's around," Reiner turned on Mike, crossing his thick arms. "What's going on?" He said, brows furrowed.

 

Somber, Mike looked his old friend in the eye. "One of the leaders broke the pact and killed her parents. That's why she is who she is," he paused as the sentence sunk in, "was it you?"

 

Reiner immediately bristled, gold eyes glaring and teeth exposed, "you'd dare?"

 

Mike pressed, "you know the rules. Did you or did you not break the pact?"

 

Reiners fists clenched, jaw tight, and then slowly loosened. "No," he said firmly.

 

Mike took a good sniff and nodded, "you know how it goes. I didn't think it was you," he said. The atmosphere between them warmed immediately, Mike giving Reiner a friendly slap on the shoulder. "You see Nanaba around?"

 

"Yeah," Reiner thumbed over his shoulder, "by the big pit last I saw. Where'd your _guest_ go?"

 

"Not sure, she'll be around somewhere," Mike shrugged. You weren't going to run, of that he was certain.

 

"Alright," Reiner said, squaring his shoulders, "have fun."

 

Mike leaned in and whispered something to him before he did, and Reiner grinned.

 

You were sneaking around, desperate for some clear air, when you heard and smelled someone familiar, Mike. Letting out a huff of relief, you wandered into view and paused. Mike had a woman up against a tree, her legs curled around his hips, and they were going at it with sensual smoothness. The juxtaposition between the two, big and small, was enough to make you blush, even before the sounds that were coming out of them. You skulked away as quickly as you could.

 

A few minutes later you were back in human form, sitting on a fallen tree and trying to clear out your nose. You froze when you heard the rustling of branches, followed by the subtle popping and crunching of someone changing.

 

"There you are," Reiner said.

 

You swallowed, shoulders hunching as your stomach swirled with anxiety. Why was he here? What did he want?

 

"May I sit?" He said, closer now. When you didn't answer he took it upon himself and settled down directly beside you. The two of you sat in tense silence for a time before he turned his gold eyes on you, "I'm sorry."

 

"Sure you are," you said snidely.

 

"None of us knew," he said.

 

"One of you did," you hissed, snapping your head his way to glare up at him. You stiffened when he threw a heavy arm over your shoulder and squeezed you up against him, his familiarity baffling.

 

"Let me make it up to you," he was speaking softly, as if trying to calm a wild animal, fingertips rubbing at your shoulder.

 

"How could you possibly make up for what has been done?" You said.

 

"I can be _very_ fun," he smiled into your hair.

 

That was it. You scowled and slipped out of his arm, rounding on him and throwing your hands up. "Is that all you dogs do? Fuck, eat, sleep?" You jumped when he sprung forwards and clapped a hand to your mouth, curling an arm around you and pinning your body to his.

 

"Careful who you call a dog," he said, giving your firm ass a squeeze in his hand, "I know what you like."

 

Your cheeks heated up, hands curled around his forearm. Why would Mike tell? Well, why wouldn't he? Your eyes narrowed at your own foolishness, it wasn't like he was sworn to secrecy here.

 

"I'm also not adverse to humping you," he grinned and gave his hips a quick rock.

 

You held still, staring him in the eyes. It was hard to ignore those abs and his flaccid cock rubbing up against you though, you had to admit. But you were above this, you weren't some _werewolf whore._

 

Meeting your gaze intently, he lowered his hand from your mouth and rested it on your shoulder. "That's a challenge, you know?" He said.

 

"Yes," you said, letting your hands fall from his arm and to your sides. If you knew anything about werewolves, it was how their little challenges worked.

 

"You think you can take me, sweetheart?"

 

You nodded slowly, not breaking that eye contact. If he wanted you, the beefcake could fight about it.

 

His hands pulled away from you, resting at his sides as you exchanged stares that turned into glares.

 

"People get killed over this," he growled with a rising fury.

 

"I've been killing people since before you were born," your lip tugged into a smirk, watching a spark ignite in his golden eyes. It was certainly a lie, you had no idea how old he was, but it worked all the same.

 

His hands collided with your chest and sent you stumbling backwards, taking a step towards you as you went. "Submit," he said sharply.

 

This was inherently dangerous. Reiner was dangerous. A thrill rushed through you regardless. "No," you said, lifting your fists up and holding that eye contact.

 

He bared his teeth, muscles bunching, and lunged at you.

 

As he came in low trying to take you out at the chest you leaped up and slid over his shoulders, curling an arm around his thick neck. You squeezed tight as he reached back to grab for you, locking your legs under his armpits and around his barrel chest, hoping you were secure enough as his hands clamped around your arms like living vices.

 

He let out a gurgling snarl as your arm half closed his throat, flexing his corded neck muscles to get his breath back and undo your work. With your arms in hand, he ran forwards and rammed you into a tree.

 

You let out a pained shout as the tree slammed into your shoulder and hip, weakening your grip enough you decided to let go and try to shove off his back with your legs. He still had your arms though and flipped you over his head to his front, slamming your feet to the ground.

 

You stuck a leg between his, twisted it behind one and threw all your weight into a headbutt, hoping to unbalance him. He did not budge. He slid his hands down your arms and clenched your wrists, pulling them up behind your back and making you hiss in pain.

 

"Submit," he growled down at you, teeth bared and body hunched over you.

 

Something about his anger, position over you and voice just made your knees weak. You leaned forwards and gave his chest a gentle bite. "Make me," you muttered into his hot skin. Closing your eyes, you waited for his reaction.

 

The grip on your wrists softened just slightly, and his chest vibrated with a low chuckle. "He wasn't kidding," he said.

 

"No," you admitted sheepishly.

 

Steering you by your arms, he turned you around and marched you towards the fallen tree. "If you're good and submit, I'll reward you," he said as he pressed your legs up against it and forced you to bend over it.

 

The bark scraped at your thighs,stomach and breasts and you wondered what was coming. You let out a shout of surprise and pain when, after a few seconds of not answering, he slapped your ass. Hard.

 

Your cheeks lit on fire and you spluttered a string of curses, flailing your legs and arms to try and get away, but he simply pinned your thighs in place with his own tree trunk ones and chuckled, rubbing your sore ass cheek.

 

"You have a filthy mouth, little girl," he gave your ass a squeeze that made you hiss, "you'll get rewarded if you submit, and punished if you don't."

 

"Punish me then, dog!" You snarled.

 

He leaned over you, squeezing your breath away with his weight, brought his face to the side of yours and then gave your neck a bite hard enough to make you yelp. "I can do that," he grinned into your ear before leaning away again. His hand gave your untouched ass cheek a slow, threatening rub.

 

Your breath hitched both from the anticipation of incoming pain and his erection pressing hard and hot against your skin.

 

The first slap came, just as merciless as the first, and was followed by a flurry of blows that stole your breath away, though you still found enough to cry out. He cupped your bright red ass cheeks with his hands, massaging them gently. "Tough girl, hmm?" He murmured as you panted.

 

Nimbly, he raised you up, spun you around and had you on your knees on the tree facing him. He curled a hand around your neck, sliding it up your skin until he was cupping your chin and guiding your head towards him. You tried to turn away when he pressed his cock against your lips, but he held you firmly. "Have a treat," he said, voice going rough.

 

Cheeks flushing, you gave it the barest whisper of a lick.

 

"Shy now, are you?" He chuckled and rubbed it along your lips, "take it." When you still wouldn't open up, he smirked. "We could go back to the punishment..."

 

"No," you said, a little quicker than you intended, your ass was raw and didn't want any more of that. You let out a breath and opened up, encasing the head between your lips. He let out a low groan, sliding his thick fingers through your hair.

 

There wasn't much to the taste, but you found you liked the feel of his heartbeat against your tongue. You tried to get more in your mouth, stretching your lips wide around it while rubbing your tongue all along the underside. Your hands found themselves caressing the blond hairs on his thighs, squeezing into the soft skin and strong muscles beneath.

 

"Do you want more?" He cooed, giving your hair a little squeeze, making your scalp tingle.

 

You nodded, giving him an _mmm_. His cock was wedged in your mouth as far as it could go, and you admitted to yourself it wasn't that far.

 

Gently pulling you off, smirking when your lips made a popping sound, he ran a hand through his own hair before resting it on your thigh. "Two little words and I'll give you the fucking of your life, just two words," he said, hand massaging the back of your neck and scalp.

 

You realized you were panting, your nipples hard and tingling and there was a lake between your legs just waiting for something to take a dip in it. You looked him in the eye pointedly, to which he raised an eyebrow, before looking away and down, your voice a whisper, "I submit."

 

"What was that?" He smiled, giving your thigh a gentle squeeze.

 

You growled, your voice husky as you raised it a bit higher, "I submit."

 

His hands slid down from your hair and up from your thigh, fingertips making a path of fire across your skin as he curled his hands around your sore ass. "Good girl," he said before lifting you up bodily and swinging your legs over his broad shoulders.

 

You wavered a little, the ground looking perilously far away, before you felt his warm breath against your cunt, eyes widening and looking down at him. "What..." You said, unsure where to put your hands and even more unsure of what was coming next. Hands on your ass, he pulled you in tight and ran his tongue over you from top to bottom, letting out a pleased hum as you jerked with a gasp and your hands flew into his short hair, grasping for dear life.

 

"So wet for me," he growled, his words being felt as much as heard, before attacking you with his mouth and tongue.

 

"Sh-sh-shit!" You curled over his head and clung like your life depended on it, mouth hanging open as he toyed with, licked and nipped your lips and clit while plunging his tongue into your trembling hole. Mewling and nearly sobbing, he brought you to an orgasm that blinded you, lapping at your juices greedily.

 

He lifted his head, grinning and rubbing his face into your tits appreciatively, smearing your juices on them. "Good girl, nice and ready," he said, getting a nipple to his lips and giving it a gentle nip.

 

Panting, you growled, all sense of caution and propriety going up in flames. "Fuck me," you commanded. You let out a surprised yelp when he swung you down from his shoulders with your face towards the ground and ass in the air, catching grass in your fingers as you grabbed for it.

 

He settled you down low enough that your elbows rested on the ground, directing your legs to curl around his back, staring appreciatively at your clenched ass cheeks before he grabbed his cock and guided it to your hole.

 

You pressed your forehead into the cool grass as he stretched you obscenely, leaning in and feeding you his cock.

 

"So tight," he groaned as he hit your limit with pipe to spare, starting to rock his hips at a gentle pace.

 

"Harder," you demanded greedily, glaring into the grass.

 

He stopped then, listening to your disappointment and holding you still as you squirmed, trying to move his cock inside you manually. "I don't think you can handle harder," he teased.

 

You hit the ground with your fist and snarled, "I want to be hospitalized via dick!"

 

He laughed, a roaring, body shaking, belly laugh while tossing his head back. Recovering after a few moments, he gave your ass a smack and started thrusting with vigor. "We'll see," he said.

 

"Yesss," you hissed, tearing at the grass with your fingers, toes curling as he fought to get deeper inside. It hurt, but the pleasure was proportionate and you were quickly moaning and gasping, torn between begging for more or for mercy.

 

He wanted to get deeper. Grabbing your legs, he twisted you upwards to face him and fell forwards until he was pressing your knees towards the grass beside your chest, your ankles over his shoulders. Putting his weight on you, he bared his teeth and thrust for all he was worth, deep and powerful strokes that forced cries and gasps out of you.

 

"Please," you begged, though you weren't sure for what.

 

"So greedy," he grunted, hands grabbing up your breasts and kneading them as he charged towards his finish.

 

You weren't sure if you were orgasming repeatedly or if it was just one that never ended, but you came undone with his name on your lips. "Reiner!"

 

Needing no further encouragement than you clenching around him and singing his name, he came with a shout, collapsing on top of you and gasping for air.

 

Feebly, you stroked your hands up his sweaty abs and chest, grasping at his collar bone with shaking hands and giving him a small, crooked smile as he rested his face between your breasts.

 

Catching his breath, he peeled away from you until you were laying on the ground beside one another. You closed your eyes and grabbed his arm, curling your arms around it and falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

Soft voices and cool air woke you up slowly, stirring where you lay until your eyes opened. Mike and Reiner were nearby, quietly talking, and a few people were wandering around without giving you a second glance. You blushed regardless and staggered to your feet, instantly on guard.

 

Mike and Reiner grinned at one another after glancing at you and Mike walked over, bending down until his mop of hair was in his eyes and his mouth was by your ear. "I want to be hospitalized via dick," he said quietly.

 

You wished for the earth to open up and swallow you whole, face blazing. "You heard?" You squeaked.

 

"Who didn't?" He grinned wickedly and straightened back up.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes were on you now, forcing the breath from your lungs as you began to panic. You snapped back to reality as Mike clapped a hand on your back in a friendly manner, "don't sweat it," he said.

 

A woman with curly hair and huge...assets came bouncing over to Reiner, a big, mischievous smile on her face. "Reiner, I didn't think you were into that, you surprise me!"

 

Reiner smiled down at her. "I'll try anything once," he said.

 

"I'll remember that," she winked and walked off.

 

"When do we leave?" You whispered.

 

Mike chuckled, "right now."

 

Reiner looked at you with an expression you couldn't unravel the meaning of. "See you soon?" He smiled then, rather dashing.

 

"Maybe," you said quickly. You weren't sure if you could show your face around here after apparently broadcasting to the entire woods, though. You gladly let Mike lead you off after he exchanged goodbyes with his friend.

 

"Bertolt next," Mike said before falling to all fours and taking off.

 

"Good luck!" Reiner shouted.

 

You chased after, stumbling your way along until you managed to change too. It was of great relief when the cool, clean air of the plains filled your sensitive nose. That evening you sat down in long grass, laying back and cupping the back of your head with your hands, just staring up into the orange sky as the sun worked on hiding away for the night.

 

You had all day to think about where you were in life, about what had happened and what you were currently doing. You did not like the feeling of not knowing who you were anymore, it felt like your unbreakable ethics and mindset had been ripped clean out of you and the gap was being filled by things you didn't even conceive as possible before.

 

Mike found his way to you and sat nearby, also reclining in the grass.

 

"Bertolt is somewhere around Yalkell?" You said, you'd been keeping track of where Mike had been leading you.

 

"Yeah. Bertolt at Yalkell, Levi at Chlorba, Erwin at Nedlay," he said.

 

You felt strongly against Levi, but you kept that thought to yourself. "Who do you think it is?" You wondered out loud.

 

"Levi and Erwin both live for the rules, but Bertolt is very compassionate," he admitted, "if I didn't know for certain you weren't lying, I'd think it impossible that it could be any of them, even wild Reiner. He loves humans."

 

You suspected Reiners love of humans was of a carnal nature. "And you figure you can beat whoever it is?" You glanced at him through the tall blades of grass that separated you.

 

He was just laying there sedately, chest rising and falling with each breath. "Let's just hope it isn't Levi," he said.

 

You allowed the conversation to die off for a while, eyes closed, but eventually your mind wandered to... other things. "Mike," you said.

 

"Yeah?" He said.

 

"You ever done it as a wolf?"

 

He snorted a laugh, "yeah. Nothing wrong with getting curious."

 

You chuckled, having figured as much. "Just wondering."

 

"It's different, but not as fun," he said.

 

You let the cool breeze and crickets lull you to sleep.

 

The land Bertolt and his pack lived in was different than the deeply forested ones of Stohess and Hermina, Yalkell had thickets of trees, hills for miles and was cooler too. You could see the scouts peeking over hilltops at you and Mike as you ran, cautiously following along.

 

Bertolt himself was easy to spot, cresting a ridge as Mike announced himself, legs as long as wolves around him were tall. Silhouetted by the sun, he twisted into a stand and came walking down the incline with a friendly expression on his face as Mike stood up in return. "Mike, it's good to see you, what are you doing here?" He said.

 

The two were of even height, you observed, though Mike was far and away broader. You hung back, watching Mike and Bertolt exchange quiet words. Bertolt nodded with a serious expression and gestured for Mike to follow him.

 

You waited a while and went to sit atop the ridge they passed over, watching from afar. You didn't think it was Bertolt either. Then again, Bertolt stiffened and took on a threatening pose you didn't think the lanky, nervous sweating man could muster. You supposed that all of the pack leaders had to have _some_ steel in them, to lead the way they did.

 

The tension seemed to dissipate from them as they nodded at one another, exchanging shoulder claps. Mike turned and gestured you over with a wave and you approached at a saunter, changing as you did. It was getting easier, slowly but surely.

 

Bertolt rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at you, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You two are welcome to stay the night and eat, it's the least I can do. I still can't believe someone would... I'm so sorry." He said.

 

You just looked at him, watching his discomfort grow by the second.

 

"Let's eat then, didn't have anything over at Reiners. Got a little," he glanced a you, "busy."

 

"Ah, you know Reiner," Bertolt smiled and turned to lead the way. You were glad because you were blushing furiously again.

 

It came as a surprise when Bertolt lead the two of you into a small, functional town. In the center was a big fire pit surrounded by tables and there was cutlery. Cutlery! A boar had been cooked and pieces were being sawed off and passed around on plates, and you had the sudden wonder what boar would taste like to your wolf taste buds but refrained from checking.

 

There was also a lot of people fully clothed, and you felt no small amount of self consciousness as you lined up behind Bertolt and Mike, plate in hand, and received your food. You knew the different werewolf communities interacted with humanity differently, but this felt more like hand-in-hand than anything.

 

You never really came out Bertolts way when you were a werewolf hunter because of the terrain, they could always see you coming, so this was all new for you. Together, you sat down at a long bench and tucked in.

 

"What's going to happen if you lose?" You looked towards Mike. Without your weapons, you really did have to rely on him winning.

 

"War," Bertolt said softly, looking up from his meal to you.

 

Mike nodded quietly.

 

"It's Levi or Erwin," you said, chewing thoughtfully, "I have a friend with weapons in Yalkell, let me gear up before we go."

 

"No," Mike said with a firm note.

 

You leaned back slightly, belly full. Looking up at Bertolt you gave him a nod, "thanks for the meal."

 

Bertolt looked surprised, as did Mike, quickly smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "You're welcome," he said. He seemed invigorated by your acceptance, showed you around the small town and managed to secure you lodgings for the evening, although separate.

 

That is how you found yourself in a little old womans home, sitting on the edge of a spare bed watching her clean dishes. "That was my daughters bed," she said sociably.

 

You nodded. "You're a human?"

 

"Oh yes dear, my family has lived here for many years now, we're all human."

 

"Then you know who I am."

 

She paused a moment before placing a dish on the drying rack. "Yes."

 

"What do the humans here get out of being around the wolves?"

 

"Safety in particular, only a few generations ago this town was plagued with bandits and other lawless sorts." She tossed her dish cloth over her shoulder and turned to you, wiping her hands off. "Bertolt came with his pack and cleaned the place up, gave us a safe home, we owe him a lot."

 

"I see," you nodded slowly. It did make you wonder how old Bertolt and the other leaders were, if he'd apparently been around for generations. They all looked like 20-somethings to you.

 

"A lot of people consider you a victim of ignorance," she said, looking you in the eye.

 

Nobody knew what they did to you, and you didn't plan on enlightening her either. "Maybe," you said. You weren't going to argue with old grannies about morality, not tonight.

 

"I hope you come around dear. Whatever they did to you, they aren't all bad," she said, making her way to her own bed.

 

You clenched at your kneecaps, letting out a slow sigh before twisting into bed too. It was deep in the night when you woke back up, staring at the ceiling for a while before crawling out of bed and leaving the little homestead silently. There was a crescent moon out and a cloudy sky, visibility was very low.

 

You were just walking, trying to clear your head, when a hand shot out and sealed around your mouth, pulling you back into an arm that wrapped around you like an iron band. You squirmed, kicking your legs and trying to throw your attacker off, but were held fast and off your feet.

 

"What are you doing here?" Bertolt sounded completely different, voice threatening and soft.

 

You relaxed then, tapping at his wrist. Cautiously, he unwound his hand from your mouth. "Getting some air," you said, keeping your voice low

 

Realizing then who you were he put you down quickly, peppering you with apologies.

 

You turned to face him, a hand up to stop the onslaught. He was dressed in loose dark clothing, explaining why you didn't see him at all. Your body was pretty pale compared to the average well tanned werewolf, you practically glowed in the dark. "What are you doing out here?" You said.

 

"My night to patrol," he said, falling into a more relaxed pose.

 

Your brows furrowed as you came to realize you were inexplicably drawn to him, even clothed as he was. Frustrated you muttered, "Why am I so damn-"

 

He shushed you with a gesture. "It's not your fault, you didn't get to grow into it, you were forced," his shame was audible.

 

"It?" You said, frowning.

 

He shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "The libido," he said.

 

So it came with the package. You had always been under the impression they were like rabbits because they had nothing else to do, and your heart softened ever so slightly at the thought. "Great," you said.

 

"Walk with me?" He said, turning and taking one long stride, waiting to see if you'd follow.

 

You did, the two of you evening out your strides to come to a comfortable pace for one another. Mindful of the sleeping village, you kept your voice low. "I have a question," you said.

 

"Go ahead," he said, keeping an eye out like he was originally supposed to.

 

"Who was the one who suggested the ritual?" You said.

 

His step faltered, catching it at the last second and continuing as though nothing happened, but you noticed. "Erwin," he said, "let Mike figure out who it is and deal with him," he tried to reassure you with a hand on your shoulder.

 

"Just curious," you dismissed the conversation, lips sealing into a grim line.

 

He turned then, hand on your shoulder steering you to face him. Tilting your head up with a finger under your chin, he looked at you with dark eyes, fully shrouded by shadow. "Promise me you will run for it if Mike loses," he said.

 

You looked him in the eye and lied. "I will," you said, reaching up and grabbing the chest of his loose shirt to pull his lips down to yours. He was more than strong enough to resist this, you knew full well, and when he stiffened as your lips made contact with his, you thought he might try.

 

His hands tentatively found your waist and rested there, letting out a quiet, pleased humm as your lips parted and tongues touched.

 

Your hands curled into fists in his shirt as your desire soared, you wanted to taste every inch of the man and drag your tongue and lips over every well defined surface he had. The two of you were breathing heavy when his hands reached up and encased your head in his spidery fingers.

 

Regretfully, he separated from you and took a slow breath, looking you in the eye and shaking his head. "I can't. It's not right," he said, voice rough.

 

You felt a little dizzy, taking a deep breath to steady yourself before slowly nodding. You weren't going to rip the mans clothes off if he didn't want that. "I understand," you said, glancing away and tamping down the fire inside you.

 

He seemed to be collecting himself as well, letting you go and straightening up. "Let's just walk," he said.

 

"Alright," you fell into pace with him again and concluded his watch in companionable silence. Eventually you bid him good night and snuck back into the little home, thinking on your libido issue. You'd have to learn to get a handle on it, preferably sooner than later.

 

You stoicly helped the little old woman with the dishes the next morning after she fed you, reaching deep inside and finding it in yourself to be courteous, at least this one time. You nearly jumped out of your skin when she gave you a solid hug before you left, not saying a word but giving you a decidedly knowing smile.

 

You hunted down Mike, which was easy enough given his size, and took up the space beside him. Together you bid Bertolt farewell, exchanging knowing looks between one another, before changing and charging off towards your next target: Levi in the Chlorba area.

 

That night Mike sat down beside you, one knee up and one leg stretched. "We're going to have to play Chlorba differently," he said.

 

"Oh?" You quirked a brow, looking over and up at him. Privately you enjoyed how he looked in the setting sun, dirty blond hair gleaming and muscles bunched by his position.

 

"Focus," he gave you a smirk. "You have never been to Chlorba, I am certain," he said.

 

"You are right, all I know is it isn't a friendly place," you said. There were rumors about Chlorba, but you never really needed to go so far to kill werewolves, it just wasn't necessary.

 

"It's population is entirely werewolves, and they aren't friendly. Levi likes to let people sort things out for themselves, it's lawless in comparison to the rest of us," he said with the barest hint of distaste.

 

In every rumor there was a seed of truth, it seemed. "Alright, so how are we approaching this?"

 

"There's a bar that Levi operates out of, we just need to get there without killing anyone," he said.

 

"Can't be that hard," you scoffed, "surely people recognize you?"

 

"Won't necessarily matter," he chuckled.

 

You shrugged. "I can handle myself," you said.

 

"Just follow my lead closely when we get there and don't antagonize Levi," he said.

 

Letting out a short huff, you side eyed him. "Anything else?"

 

He rolled over top of you and pressed you down into the grass, bringing his nose to your neck and giving you a long sniff, "on to other pressing matters," he said.

 

Hands going to his shoulders, you decided turnabout was fair play and gave him a long sniff back. He smelled like grass, earth and a faint hint of sweat, you weren't really sure what you expected.

 

He chuckled, chest rumbling against yours, before lifting his lips and kissing along your jaw. "Got a taste of Bertolt, did you?" he said slyly.

 

You smiled and shook your head, stroking your fingers over his shoulders, up his neck and into his shaggy hair. "Didn't get far," you said.

 

"Didn't think so," he gave your jaw a little bite and then sought out your lips for a warm kiss. "He's a prude at the best of times," he said.

 

Letting out a pleased humm you reciprocated with vigor, legs reaching up and coiling around him. His facial hair scratching against your skin was a most welcome sensation.

 

He seemed content to take his time, despite your eager hips pressing up at him. Languidly kissing you and pressing his body weight on you, leaving you pleasantly squished and with increasingly erratic breaths.

 

You were not used to this pace, this slow burn, and weren't sure how much more wound up you could get before you couldn't stand it. "Please," you whispered into his lips desperately.

 

He grinned into your lips and leaned up to kiss your forehead, pushing up with his arms and lowering his hips until he was pressing at your entrance and you were staring up at him hungrily.

 

Your toes curled as he sank into you, keeping to his sensual pace. "Slow down and enjoy yourself," he chuckled down at you.

 

Taking it to heart, you cupped a breast in your hand, kneading it in time with his thrusts and reached between you to massage at that sensitive spot that sent sparks through your body whenever it was touched.

 

"You're beautiful," he said, green eyes focused entirely on you.

 

"Far too beautiful to be rutting with that big ugly guy," an unfamiliar male voice jeered.

 

You froze and Mikes head snapped up, eyes narrowed.

 

The wind had favored them, carrying away their smell until they were on top of you. There were 5, carrying a few swords and spears between them.

 

Mike held still. "I suggest moving on," he said, voice low and threatening.

 

"As you can see, we're traveling light," you chimed in, "nothing to take boys."

 

"Hmph, wolves," the man who had initially spoken, clearly in the lead, sounded absolutely disdainful. You knew what it was to be in his position.

 

A spear flashed down and Mike caught it by the shaft, lips curling as he held the man at bay with one fist. You could see then that it was silvered.

 

With a hiss of anger you kicked off of Mikes thighs and slid away, rolling to your feet as the action began. A glance back showed Mike on his feet and batting away another spear as he dragged the initial stabber towards him, he was fine. All around were angry and panicking shouts, sounding like most of them had decided to focus on Mike. Your eyes focused on the man who started this business, glaring.

 

You lunged at him and he took a swing with his sword, you gleaned he was a practiced hand with the weapon and felt a pang for your own lost armament. Ducking beneath the swing, you caught him at the waist, hands curling up behind his knees and lifting as his center of mass went backwards. The two of you went crashing to the ground.

 

He tried to drive his sword into your chest, but your hands caught his at the hilt, arms only just long enough to prevent the blade from piercing your skin. You bared your teeth and snarled at one another, fighting for dominance. You had the benefit of being on top and began to slowly twist the sword away, grinning savagely. It felt pretty good to be reminded you weren't a weakling.

 

"Look out!" Mikes bellow cut over the cacophony like a bolt of lightning.

 

You tried to roll to the side, but it was too late. Your eyes widened as a spearhead bloomed through the center of your chest with a wet crunch, flesh smoking from the silver. It felt like someone had weaponized the sun and shoved it into you, the pain was beyond comparison. All sound around you turned into white static, dull and without sense.

 

The man under you slid a leg up and shoved you backwards further onto the spear, making you gasp. He mouthed something, you weren't sure what, before crawling out from under you and leaving you to sag forwards. Your hand slowly closed around the shaft of the spear, shaking hard and sending shockwaves of pain through you. You had to get it out so you could heal, but the power had fled your limbs.

 

You slumped over, stuck in place and taking tiny, painful little breaths as Mike went berserk. It felt like minutes but was probably seconds when the white noise dissipated, a telling silence filling your ears until heavy feet stomped over to you, sending painful jolts through your impalement.

 

"Get turned into a werewolf to be taken down by one little spear?" Mikes voice, distorted and guttural, teased. A gigantic fist, fingers tipped with claws damn near as long as your forearm and covered in blood, curled around the length of spear sticking out of your front.

 

Panic filled you and you shook your head rapidly, hands weakly clinging at him, trying to pry the fingers off. "Nononono," you whispered frantically, it hurt too much, too damn much.

 

"Sorry," he said before clamping his other hand down around the other end of the spear and snapping it without further warning.

 

You flung your head back and gave a good hearty scream, gasping for air after he pulled it out.

 

He tossed the offending broken spear away and crouched behind you and to your side, sniffing at you and leaning on his fists resting in the grass on either side of you.

 

As your body began to slowly heal, your other senses came back to you. The air was heavy with that familiar coppery smell, and you wondered what awaited your eyes. Maybe it was best you left it to your imagination, you had never taken part in killing humans before.

 

At the same time you felt a little robbed, it must have been a sight to see Mike in actual action.

 

When a tongue ran from your shoulder to the side of your face you cringed away, "Eugh! Gross!" You weakly pushed at his face.

 

Ignoring your reaction, he said, "we should move, there could be more."

 

You agreed, taking one last swipe at the saliva on your face before shakily rising to a stand. "Right," you said, swaying forwards.

 

He caught you and neatly placed you on his shoulders, half buried in long fur. "Hang on and don't get used to it," he said, a hint of amusement in his distorted voice.

 

You curled your fists into the fur and winced as he began loping along, a strange combination of running on two legs and four, it jarred your injury pretty hard but you weren't going to complain when the land was flying beneath you so fast. You took one glance behind before leaving and weren't surprised when it looked like the area had been finger painted with crimson.

 

"Chlorba in the morning," he said back to you.

 

At some point through the night of running you fell asleep, sliding down until he caught you and stopped. Chlorba was still an hour or two off but it would be alright, you needed to finish healing up anyways. He settled you on some grass he roughed up into a pile and coiled around you protectively. He was not going to tell you how his heart had stopped when he saw you get stabbed.

 

A deep, aching soreness woke you up and you found yourself pleasantly surrounded by warmth and comfort. Mike was curled around you as a wolf, one eye cracked open to look at you. You gave him a reasurring pat. "Sorry, I fell asleep at some point it seems," you said. His tail thumped at you.

 

Swallowing at your dry mouth, you wished for water as you slowly stood up. "Chlorba can't be far, I can make it. Let's go?" You said.

 

He got to his feet and gave a big stretch, dried blood flaking off his fur. He gave you a grunt and started walking.

 

It felt like your insides were being jumbled around with a hot poker, but you did change and follow. The first thing in Chlorba you noticed was an unnatural sense of cleanliness, followed by unfriendly eyes. Everything was swept, no garbage laying around, no refuse from horses, all the things you'd find in your average city were absent. You realized your clean freak assessment was very close to home.

 

When Mike stood up and strode through the city butt naked, you felt a little self conscious about doing the same. It was either by being recognized or the fact he was painted in old flaking blood that the two of you went to your destination unmolested. When you passed an inn you were curious to see that there were actual horses there, so someone was cleaning up horse poop too.

 

"Why are you dragging filth in here?" Was the first thing Levi said, followed by, "she stays the hell out."

 

Mike let out a slow breath, Levi was as abraisive as ever. He gestured for you to remain outside before approaching the short, fully clothed, man. "No time for pleasantries Levi, my apologies."

 

You sat beside the door as it swung shut, pressing your ear to the wall and listening.

 

"What's so important that you are breaking my guest rules?" Levi said, taking a seat and stirring his hot tea slowly.

 

Mike explained the situation, resting his hands on the table and putting on a calm front.

 

Levi placidly placed his spoon down on the table, taking a long sip of his drink before locking eyes with Mike.

 

Mikes fingertips curled ever so slightly, meeting the cold gaze and mentally preparing.

 

"No," Levi said simply, placing the cup down and breaking eye contact.

 

With a sniff, he knew it to be true.

 

"Which means Erwin did, for whatever reason," Levi made a small tch sound, disappointed.

 

Mike stood quickly. "Do I have your support?"

 

"Yes," Levi said, giving a wave of dismissal, "keep me posted."

 

As soon as Mike stepped out of the building, he knew something was wrong. You were nowhere in sight, and he started to follow his nose but was soon rewarded with someone yelling fiercely about a bitch who stole his horse.

 

He bared his teeth and started running, falling to all fours. You'd either be going to wherever you thought Erwin was roughly, or getting geared up and then going. He'd have to choose either to catch you or get there first.

 

The horse you stole was thankfully an even tempered one, responding to your commands easily and carrying you towards Yalkell at a good clip. You hoped it was well rested, because you weren't stopping until you reached your friends doorstep and the odds were that Mike wouldn't either.

 

You were looking over your shoulder the entire way, not sure what you would do if Mike did actually catch up. Regardless of the feelings you admitted were budding inside of you, your life revolved around revenge. You would not give up the chance of ultimate revenge to anyone.

 

Shoulders relaxing slightly when your lathered horse started clattering through the city, you aimed for your sanctuary and ignored the surprised looks you were getting. Mike would have a much harder time getting through Yalkell butt naked than you would, never mind as a wolf.

 

A young blond man jumped out of his seat when the doors of the sanctum slammed open, his jaw hitting the floor as you stormed in in your birthday suit. "My lady! What is-"

 

"Can it Armin!" You snapped, shutting the door and slamming the heavy wooden beam down to lock it in place, just in case. "I need clothing, equipment and a new horse," you rounded on him.

 

"Clothing is in your room, equipment is in your armory and there are a few fresh horses in the stable outside," Armin supplied, following in your wake as you went to the bedroom. "Please tell me what has happened?"

 

"It's a long story and if I survive I'll gladly tell you it after," you swooped into your room, ran a longing hand over the soft bed and dove into your armoire. Armin was your encyclopedia werewolfica, he knew everything there was worth knowing about them and plenty that wasn't too. He was always eager to hear from you after an expedition, despite you murdering the subject he seemed to enjoy.

 

"You've been gone so long, I thought they actually killed you this time," he laughed nervously.

 

Slipping a white shirt over your head, you side eyed him and didn't say a word. Fully dressed, you nearly ran to the armory.

 

Your benefactors, of whom there were quite a few, were probably wondering where you were too. They probably wouldn't take much pity on your situation, you'd jump that hurdle when it came. You reached towards your silvered darts on reflex and avoided touching them at the very last second, shying away and going for your swords instead.

 

"My lady?" Armin said softly.

 

"What?" You turned and saw something small flying at you, reaching out to catch it without thinking. You let out a shout of pain and dropped the silver cross, smoke rising from your burnt flesh. Baring your teeth, you looked up from your hand and glared at him.

 

He looked equal parts stunned and afraid.

 

You curled your smoking hand into a fist. "They did this to me, and I found the one who killed my parents Armin," he was the only human you ever told, the inquisitive little shit, "I'm going after him."

 

"So it's true, they can change people-" his eyes were wide and he had the look like he was about to go on a tangent.

 

"Yes and it's worse than you think it is," you hissed as you slipped a sword and dagger into their sheaths. "I need to know where you think the werewolf presence around Nedlay is." A singular huge bang made you freeze and Armin jump. "That'll be your guest," you said.

 

"M-my-"

 

"Don't attack him, don't get in his way," you said, quickly throwing an array of useful objects into a backpack and slinging it over your shoulders. You could hear wood crackling from the next hit.

 

"Ok," he squeaked as you tore off to your bedroom. "The canyon!" He shouted after you, remembering your question.

 

You threw the window open as the front door exploded, leaping out and rolling across the grass into an awkward run for the horses. This was going to be a very hectic hunt, and you'd be lying if you didn't get a rush of adrenaline as you quickly picked one out.

 

Against his better judgement, Armin walked out of the armory and crashed clean into Mike as he stormed into it. Glaring, Mike looked down at him. "Where is she?"

 

"Bedroom!" Wide eyed, Armin pointed and stared.

 

"What canyon?" Mike growled.

 

"Where the werewolves probably are," Armin held still, hand still pointing.

 

"Yeah!" You bellowed and took to the street on the fresh horse, galloping away. You caught a glimpse of Mike in the window and your heart leaped into your throat, but he wasn't going to be beating this horse in a race. You didn't think so anyway.

 

Mike slammed the window frame with his fist and leaped out after you, falling to his feet as the wolf and blazing past confused and startled onlookers. Every dog in the entire city had been barking and howling since he entered, knowing full well what they smelled.

 

Canyon. You thought about it, accessing your mental map. Yes, the large canyon south of Nedlay, surrounded by forests that local farmers couldn't make use of because of the terrain, was the perfect haunt for your blue eyed demon.

 

Between here and there was all farmland. Hopefully they had been taking care of the roads, you didn't want to run through crops, that was just impolite.

 

Mike had been running since Chlorba and had begun to feel it in his muscles. He worried what state he'd be in when he finally arrived to confront Erwin, and likely save your ass too. He should have known better than to expect you to not let emotion take over, he cursed himself for that.

 

Erwin was the eldest of the alphas, he was both strong and by far the craftiest. Mike pushed his tired legs harder. You didn't stand a chance.

 

You rode hard, but never saw a glimpse of grey when you looked back. Mike had to have been flagging, that gave you more time to do your work. Hours later, you began to see the telltale signs of wolves peeking over hills, peering through woods and in general keeping tabs on you.

 

Guiding your horse towards the rising edge of the canyon, you'd follow it to keep out of the woods, which was back a good ways from the edge. When you felt there were enough eyes on you, you unsheathed your sword, raised it over your head and bellowed. "ERWIN!"

 

After a while without an answer, you lowered your sword back to its sheath and slowed to a trot, letting the horse relax a bit as it plucked along the grassy path. He'd show up, his eyes would have told him by now if he hadn't heard you himself.

 

A glint of gold was all the warning you had.

 

Erwin came charging out of the woods in the half form, utterly silent but for the rapid crunching of earth beneath his weight.

 

Your eyes widened. Using your arms and legs to kick you up into a stand on the saddle of the horse you leaped upwards as the werewolf crashed into the screaming creature, watching from above as he sent it flying over the edge of the canyon to its death.

 

You ran down his broad back, taking a quick slice at him as you went, and narrowly avoided a chest-sized fist when he spun around, trying to catch you with it. Hitting the ground hard on your feet you rounded on him with your sword raised. "Why did you kill my parents?!" You shouted.

 

The big creature paused, a hand raised. "So it is you," he spoke clearer than Mike, more eloquent, "I suspected as much."

 

You started backing towards the woods, it would be easier for you to maneuver in there than his big bulky form. Your memory was clear now, the gold and grey monster that glanced at you before it left. "Why?" You bared your teeth as he slowly stepped after you.

 

"Your parents were greedy, but you? You were too cute to kill," he admitted, shrugging a shaggy shoulder.

 

"Well that backfired, didn't it?" You barked a laugh at him.

 

"A little, but now that you're one of us I could take you if I wanted," he went to all fours and started closing the space between you uncomfortably fast.

 

"So it was just some plan to make me your pet?" You frowned, that was one hell of a long con if that really was the case. You nearly stumbled over a stump, catching yourself and scooting backwards quicker.

 

"Your parents were farmers who took from our land and wouldn't share when I asked them to during a hard year," he started weaving through trees, eyes trained on you. "We took our fill," he said.

 

It was dark, the canopy letting no light through, you began to have a hard time keeping track of him as you backpedaled. Your heart started to race, feeling the strike was coming soon. "So it was just a coincidence that I happened to be that little girl you left alive," you muttered.

 

"A happy coincidence, I'd say," he said.

 

The change in pitch of his voice was all the warning you had, you were looking for a massive thing, not a man sized thing. You twisted on the spot and swung hard, letting out a short bellow. His hands caught yours at the hilt and held you fast. You couldn't believe this shit, tears started to sting at the corners of your eyes as you put everything you had into trying to overpower this monster.

 

"Poor thing," he said sociably, tilting his head. "Will this make you feel better?" Guiding your sword, he gently dragged its tip across his chest, leaving a fine smoking line of blood. "There, you injured me," he cooed.

 

"Mike's going to kill you," you growled gutterally, muscles bunching as you tried to seize power.

 

"What about Mike?" His eyes sharpened, unaffected by your struggle.

 

You grinned then, "you broke the pact."

 

His face became stone, all friendly pretenses dropping like a brick, "is that so?"

 

You gushed, all too happy to let him know just how screwed he was, regardless of your current predicament. "If you manage to kill him, it will be war," you said with a bright smile, all while subtly angling your boot, clicking the button on the heel against your other boot.

 

His lips curled back into a smile and his chest shook with a chuckle. "I didn't break the pact," he said.

 

Your smile slowly fell.

 

"They attacked me first, you see. Perfectly fine to defend yourself," he tilted his head, eyes burning into yours, "it's my word against yours."

 

Rage, hot and potent, filled you to the brim in a second. You kicked your foot up, the silver spike at the bottom of your boot carving up his thigh and heading towards his jewels.

 

Letting out a pained snarl he managed to block your foot off at the last second, hurling you and your sword backwards as he stumbled back, a hand on his bloody inner thigh. His eyes were bright with fury.

 

"Liar," you had your sword back and you weren't giving him a second chance, you lunged.

 

Nimble as a deer he twisted past your stab, head transforming and jaws clenching around both your forearms with a snap. Your bones shattered like twigs under the pressure.

 

You let out an agonized scream as your sword fell away and he raised you off the ground by your arms in his mouth, finishing his transformation with you dangling there. Methodically, he sliced the straps of your backpack and belt, letting them fall to the ground with dull thumps.

 

As soon as he started walking the pain jarred the air from your lungs.

 

Mike came to a stop, looking at the marks on the ground and taking in the smells. Hoofs shoved off the cliff, a quick glance showed the horse corpse, small booted feet and paws he had hoped he wouldn't see. The woods were too quiet when he stalked through them, as if nature had become hushed by the violence that was there.

 

It came as a surprise when he smelled Erwins blood, catching a little spatter on some leaves. The surprise was quickly overcome by reality when he found your backpack, weaponry and smelled your blood heavy in the air. Ill, he followed the trail into the forest.

 

You were dangling by a rope from a large tree branch, thoroughly bound from wrist to elbow, swaying gently in the breeze. Your eyes caught Mike, but you did not react beyond that. You looked utterly defeated in every sense of the word.

 

"Mike," Erwin greeted him cordially, walking out from behind the tree you hung from. "Does this bring you here, by chance?" He pointed up at you and smiled.

 

Rising to a stand, Mike rolled his sore shoulders. "Partially," he said, "you broke the pact when you murdered her family, I heard."

 

Erwin approached at a relaxed pace, arms spread. "Use your nose, Mike. I killed them in self defense, no pact has been broken here." He looked Mike in the eye then, "and I claim her."

 

Mike sniffed and almost choked, looking up at you with wide eyes. The five alphas were all a bunch of perpetual bachelors, to the frustration of women everywhere. That Erwin decided to claim you was...something else.

 

"He's a liar," you said from your high up position, seething.

 

Mike slowly shook his head. No, he wasn't. His fists clenched in frustration as he looked back at Erwin.

 

"Seems like you were having trouble handling her anyway Mike," Erwin grinned, bright and cold, "I can handle it from here."

 

"You goaded them into attacking you," Mike cut through the bullshit like a knife, glaring.

 

Erwin lost his mirth, stripping Mike away with his gaze. "The pact is unbroken Mike, it doesn't matter how it played out. Your hands are tied," he said firmly.

 

Mike was trembling with fury, lips peeling back. If only you had stayed back.

 

Erwin remained stoic. "Let it go," he said gently.

 

The anger slowly left Mike, leaving him deflated and staring up at you blankly.

 

"Mike?" You said, getting the sense that this wasn't going your way.

 

Mike slowly nodded at Erwin and turned away, falling to all fours and making to leave.

 

"Mike!" You shouted, tears springing from your eyes. He was leaving you with the monster. You hung your head when he ran out of view.

 

Erwin slowly turned around, craning his head to look at up you. "Just you and me now."

 

Your eyes met his wintry ones. This was it, the culmination of your life built on revenge going down in flames.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Armin rubbed his eyes, staring down at the ponderous tome in front of him. The words had begun to swim around in the candle light and he decided it was time for bed. Blowing out the candle and standing up, he made to stagger off to his own bedroom when a gentle _click_ caught his attention. "Hello?" He said, squinting in the dark, his eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

 

The floors creaked ponderously. "My Lady?" He said, sounding hopeful, shivering as a cool draft of air hit him.

 

A huge hand swept out from behind him and clapped around his mouth and nose, making him jump and scream into it. "Shh, we need to talk," Mike said, spinning the small man to face him.

 

After a couple seconds to calm down, Armin tapped at the hand and breathed a sigh of relief when it fell away. "Can you please let me find you some pants first?" He said.

 

"You may," Mike said, expression hidden in the dark.

 

It took some doing, but in spite of the late hour Armin did procure a pair of pants that actually fit Mike, and they were comfortable too. "Alright, what is going on?" Armin said, standing beside the renewed candle light and looking up at Mike.

 

"I need you to contact the werewolf hunters," Mike said, thick arms crossed.

 

"Uh, which ones?" Armin said.

 

"All of them," Mikes mouth set in a grim line.

 

Eventually Erwin let you down from the tree, leaving you to do your business. He seemed to shift easily between all his forms, where Mike was winded from the half form Erwin seemed to make a point to let you know he wasn't at all inconvenienced.

 

When you were done you stood back up, it was just easier to do it as a wolf, and waited for him to return. You perked in surprise when your backpack hit the ground beside you, but when you lifted your head and saw what was in Erwins hand you felt your stomach drop.

 

A small tied bag rested in his palm, his expression giving nothing away when he looked at you. "You know what these are?" He said softly.

 

You were the one who made the damn things, your lips set in a hard line. "Yes," you said.

 

Casually, he untied the bag and spread it open, holding it out to you. "Pick one," he said.

 

You set your jaw, looking from the bag to his face.

 

"Do it," he murmured.

 

Steeling yourself, you reached into the bag and pinched one of the silver balls between your fingers, baring your teeth as your skin blistered and burned up immediately. Shaking from the pain, you rolled it into your palm and held it up to him as it sank into your skin.

 

"I heard you made us swallow them, but I didn't think that one was true," he said, watching intently.

 

The shaking went up your arm and into your shoulders, your mouth opening, but you bit back any cries of pain you wanted to voice. "Everything you heard about me is true," you growled raggedly, glaring into his eyes as the ball fell to the forest floor, having melted clean through your hand.

 

Your head suddenly whipped to the side, the slap he delivered ringing in your ears and making you stagger back. Clenching your burned fist, you tried to look him in the eye again, receiving yet another slap.

 

"You don't get to look me in the eye unless I want you to," he grabbed your jaw and gave it a painful squeeze, daring you to look up again.

 

You didn't, looking down at the grass quietly.

 

"Good girl," he sneered and let you go, tying the marble bag back up and tossing it on to your backpack. "Maybe we'll have a look at what else you put in there later."

 

You did not like that idea, keeping silent and following after him when he turned away. Erwins territory was strange, you had yet to see or hear anyone else. Either everyone gave him a wide berth naturally or it was because of you. Your insides started to twist when he caught your arm in his hand and guided you towards a tree.

 

"Shame about the shirt," he said.

 

"Huh?" You said as he pressed your back against the tree, jumping when his hands grasped at the shoulders and ripped the shirt clean off.

 

"Shame about the pants," he smiled wickedly, shreds of your shirt falling to the ground, hands reaching for your pants.

 

You jumped into action faster than your thoughts, flinging your pants off in an attempt to preserve them. He laughed when you tossed your head back and closed your eyes, having succeeded. Letting out a sigh, you stared at his chest. "How old are you anyway?"

 

He shrugged, pressing into you until you were pinned between the smooth bark of the tree and his carved body. "Old," he said.

 

"Surely you can't be attracted to someone as young as me," you said weakly, arms curling around the tree behind you.

 

His hands caged in your ribs, thumbing your nipples intently. "At a certain point, age really is just a number. You are more than mature enough," he smirked, "and the twenties are such a fun time."

 

He caught your hands deftly when you flung them at his face, trying to go for his eyes. Spinning you around he pinned your front to the tree, forcing your hands to your hips with his. "Full of piss and vinegar. Bravado," he started biting your neck, harder with every few words, "silly ideas of being undefeatable, so on."

 

You winced when he entered you, clamping your jaw shut and wishing your body wasn't enjoying this.

 

"Forget about Mike," he hissed into your hair as he fucked you into the tree, "he's not coming back and you're _mine_."

 

Tears blurred your vision and you closed your eyes, you should have known better than to put trust in a damned werewolf.

 

Mike was restless, pacing through the building like a caged animal. It had been weeks, how long could this shit possibly take? His glare hit Armin like a ton of bricks when he entered, softening when the young man visibly trembled. "What?" He said.

 

"I think they are all here now," Armin squeaked. Werewolf hunters from every city, every rural community, well every one that answered the call anyways, had arrived in droves and packed Yalkells inns and bars to the brim.

 

Mike was impressed, your page or whatever he called himself had a way with the written word apparently. "Good job," he said, "I want them all in that horse field," he thumbed over his shoulder.

 

"I'll get the word out," Armin excused himself.

 

Mike wandered into your room, where he had been sleeping for the time being, and took a deep sniff. Your smell was on everything, and it filled him with anger and need. Erwin made you his, when it should have been Mike to do that, who knew what Erwin had done to you at this point. Mike snorted. He knew.

 

Still, he had a plan. He looked out the window and saw a steady stream of bodies heading out to the meadow where the horses were trained. Time to see what the world of humans had to offer.

 

"Who's the shirtless wonder?" Someone muttered loud enough for Mike to hear as he passed by.

 

Everyone was armed, and it took a little doing to be subtle about avoiding touching the silver weapons. Armin had cautioned against this, but Mike wasn't hearing it. Given his size, once people realized he was moving through they tended to part neatly for him. He found himself standing at the front of the congregation, just looking at them.

 

"Well?" Someone shouted, "we're here." A ripple of agreement went through the crowd.

 

They smelled like booze and bitterness, it made Mike crinkle his nose. "I've been told you're all werewolf hunters," he said, watching their reaction.

 

"No shit," someone said and there was some uneasy chuckling.

 

"You're pathetic," Mike said, smirking at the flash of anger and _what did you just say to me_ come out of many of their mouths. "I said you're pathetic, but I'm going to make you good, if you can handle it."

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Another person shouted out.

 

"This was a waste of time!"

 

"At least Yalkell has some good booze."

 

Raising his voice, Mike cut through the chatter like a hot knife through butter. "I'm Mike, and I lead one of the great packs," he grinned then at the silence.

 

"Bullshit, no werewolf has the balls!" But the crowd didn't crow in agreement, an unease had settled over them.

 

It took longer than he thought it would, but someone finally hucked a spear at him. Neatly stepping aside, he caught it by the haft and thumped the butt of it against the ground beside him, looking bored. He raised his hand and pressed it against the silvered metal, making sure they all saw the smoking wound when he flashed it to them.

 

"Like I said, I will make you better at what you claim to do, if you're strong enough," Mike said, looking at the disgruntled faces before him.

 

"Why would you do that?" A bewildered onlooker asked.

 

"Because there is one particular werewolf who needs to die," Mike smiled grimly.

 

When the first man charged at him, Mike neatly tripped him up and tossed him aside. Emboldened by the first, more and more came at him, thinking that surely someone would win. This werewolf was brazen and needed to be put down. Mike was standing near several piles of groaning bodies by the time the rest of them clued in: they didn't have a chance.

 

"You're either cowardly or smart, I can't tell which," Mike said to those who remained standing, clenching their weapons in uncertainty.

 

Mike soon found out why there was only one werewolf hunter who was ever spoken about, the rest just straight up sucked. He began to question the veracity of his plan, but it was the only plan so he stuck with it.

 

Some of the so-called werewolf hunters did leave, either by virtue of being too terrible or too prejudiced to take orders from someone they were supposed to be hunting. By the end of the day he had a good idea of who all was going to push through this, and it was enough.

 

Dismissing his new recruits for the day, he retired to your home. He paused at the door when he caught a familiar scent, warily opening it and stepping inside.

 

Armin was serving tea to Levi and sweating bullets.

 

"Mike," Levi said placidly, looking up from his drink as he took a sip. "Not bad," he admitted to Armin before waving the young man off. "Go read some books or something kid."

 

All too happy to escape the situation, Armin went to his room and closed the door.

 

Pulling up a chair, Mike sat down and dwarfed it, stretching his long legs out. "What brings you here Levi?" He said.

 

"I heard what happened," Levi looked over the lip of his teacup intently. "You wouldn't happen to be planning on breaking the rules, would you Mike?" The question, spoken so casually, had an undertone of warning that was not missed. If anyone could enforce the rules, it was Levi.

 

Mike pressed his fingers together over his stomach and shook his head. "No," he said.

 

"You're training a gaggle of werewolf hunters for what purpose, exactly?" Levi said.

 

"Can't say I've ever heard a rule about not doing that," Mike lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. "I might be wanting to guide them towards ending a certain pack leader," he admitted.

 

"I suppose I can't stop a group of humans who are determined to be slaughtered like cattle," Levi smirked over his drink. "So long as you don't raise a finger." There it was, the ultimatum.

 

"I won't," Mike said. Levi couldn't smell lies.

 

Levi finished his tea in silence, setting the cup down and standing. "I'm heading back to Chlorba, this place is filthy," he said.

 

"See you around," Mike said, watching the small man leave. He waited a few minutes after the door shut before speaking again, "you can come out."

 

Armin came out of his room shyly. "Who was that?" He said.

 

"Another pack leader," Mike side-eyed him, giving his facial hair a scratch.

 

"He was...intense," Armin admitted, coming to sit where Levi had.

 

It was apt, and Mike nodded in agreement.

 

"Why are you doing this, Mike?" Armin poured himself a cup of tea and leaned over it, eager to absorb information.

 

Mike liked the kid, he seemed knowledgeable, if a little hapless in every department but that. You had to have kept him around for some reason. "We are going to save your Lady from her current fate with those werewolf hunters," he said.

 

"Has she been captured?" Armin said.

 

"Claimed," Mike corrected, though he doubted Armin really understood what that meant. He frowned when the teacup clattered, a portion of its contents spilling. Armin looked ghostly.

 

"I..uh.." Armin stuttered.

 

"You know what that means?" Mike said.

 

"Yeah. I mean. There's nothing wrong with it," Armin was cringing, trying to not infringe on some imaginary lines. "But I don't think _she_ would care for that."

 

"What do you actually know about werewolves, Armin?" Mikes eyes narrowed slightly.

 

"Ah...Well...Everything my Lady knows about them comes from what I've read, and written from what she's told me after her hunts-" Armins eyes widened, lips parting into a perfect 'o'.

 

Mike had gone very still, staring down the young man. That was it. The kid was some kind of treasure trove, breaking down old tomes and cryptic information and spitting it out into digestible bites for his murderous master to find new ways of killing the werewolves. There sure were a lot of people who would pay to see an enabler like that killed.

 

Armin had not so subtly began to slip out of his chair, the gravity of what he just said and to whom he just said it to having sunk in. The second he tried to run for it Mike leaned over and slammed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back in the chair.

 

"Sit," Mike commanded.

 

Pale as death and sweating profusely, Armin sat perfectly still.

 

Leaning back in the chair, making it groan out sadly at the weight, Mike crossed his arms. "If I can forgive her for what she has done, it would be hypocritical to not forgive you as well," he said.

 

Relief seemed to flood through Armin and reinvigorate him. "Thank you, I won't forget this."

 

Mike was more astute than that though. "She took something you loved and twisted it beyond recognition," he said.

 

Armin fell silent, wide eyes blinking.

 

"You just really loved werewolves," Mike chuckled.

 

Armins voice roughened. "Yes," he said.

 

Erwin liked hunting you, and he seemed to have all day every day to dedicate to his games. He was also _blessed_ with stamina heretofore unseen, often leaving your legs just not working until you recovered. Your fingers curled into the thick, rough bark of the tree you were climbing, teeth bared.

 

There had to be a way to escape this situation, it could not be as hopeless as it seemed. You shivered when the tree shook, not wanting to look down. There was something about the alphas that didn't add up, you forced yourself to climb at a faster pace, wanting nothing more than to stay out of reach. You've seen old werewolves, they aged, why not the alphas?

 

You snapped a small branch and clenched it in your fist, looking down as hot breath heated your legs.

 

"Climbing the trees is getting a bit old, isn't it?" He said, hands clenched around the tree trunk as he stretched his neck, reaching at you with his teeth.

 

You struck without hesitation, jamming the stick in his eye and using the ensuing shaking of the tree to fling off of it into another one. He'd break your bones for that, maybe worse. You started jumping from tree to tree, panting from the full body exertion as he bellowed in rage.

 

It wasn't long before you got to one you couldn't jump from, your heartbeat racing. He had stopped yelling and the world became silent but for your labored breaths. You clung to the tree, up high enough that it bent with your weight, closing your eyes and letting out a little sob.

 

A whistle made the hairs on your arms stand up. Looking down, you saw him standing there with his arms crossed, waiting. If he had to come up, it would be worse, you knew. You shook your head, you didn't want to. Gritting your teeth when he whistled again.

 

Slowly, reluctantly, you climbed down. Your arms were shaking by the time your feet hit the ground and you did not look up from his feet.

 

"You caught me by surprise," he admitted, voice neutral. "Follow," he turned and walked away.

 

Anxiety high, you trailed after him.

 

After a short while he came to a stop in front of a tree so wide even Mike couldn't put his arms around it. You scolded yourself for thinking of Mike, he cropped up in your thoughts far too often. He wasn't coming back.

 

Erwin stepped aside and gave the hilt of your silver sword a pat, a smirk on his lips. The sword was embedded into the tree all the way to the hilt. "This is for you. If you can pull it out, you can fight like you want to," he cooed.

 

You stared at it.

 

"If you can't, even Mike is going to hear you screaming," he smiled.

 

You leaped forwards and slammed your hands around the hilt, putting your feet on either side of it and desperately throwing everything you had into pulling while Erwin laughed and stepped back. Muscles bunching and straining, sweat running down your back, you started crying. You couldn't move it.

 

Languidly, he curled his hand around the back of your neck, giving you a gentle squeeze as you labored in panic. "You're running out of time," he said.

 

You felt it then, a tiny bit of give. Heartened, you redoubled your efforts and were rewarded by flying back from the tree and on to your back, sword in hand. Tears carving paths down your cheeks, you stumbled to your feet and raised the weapon at him. "What's the secret?" You hissed, not missing the hint of displeasure on his face.

 

"The secret?" He said, raising a thick eyebrow.

 

"What made the pack leaders the way they are?" You bared your teeth, taking a half step back as he took one towards you. "You aren't normal werewolves."

 

"How astute," he mocked, reaching out and touching a fingertip to the blade of your sword, looking at the little trail of smoke rising from the contact. "You are right, but I am not telling you," he chuckled.

 

You both attacked at the same time.

 

He had what you considered to be perfect form, never letting a vital be exposed unless he was trying to lure you. He even shifted parts of his body between the forms to avoid hits or make his own stronger, how could you defeat that? You danced away from a heavy handed strike, flicking your sword and catching his knuckles with the tip.

 

He laughed and shook his hand at the sting, shaking his head at you. You hated him with every fiber of your being. "Maybe I should let you fight more often, clearly I'm getting rusty," he said.

 

Anger filled your limbs with frenzied energy, launching yourself into his personal space with deadly intent.

 

A foot came up and connected with your stomach, flinging you backwards and into a tree trunk with a crunch. Sucking in a ragged breath as you landed on your feet, you raised your sword. So long as you had it in your hand, you had a ghost of a chance.

 

He looked down at you dispassionately, utterly bored. Snaking into your space, he caught you at the wrist with one hand and put the other behind your elbow, steering you around until your face was pressed into the tree.

 

You hissed as he put pressure on your elbow, threatening to push it the wrong way.

 

"I know your sword is what you think makes you strong," he said.

 

You clenched your fist around its hilt in a white knuckled grip. A querulous cry escaping you as he pushed your elbow just a little farther, making the cartilage creak.

 

"The problem is, with or without it, you aren't strong," his voice lowered to a soft murmur, as if he was delivering a message he wanted you to take less hard.

 

"The longer you keep me alive," you hissed, "the more you toy with me," you huffed from the pain, "the closer I get to figuring out how to kill you."

 

He snapped your elbow inwards in one harsh shove.

 

Reiner strode through Yalkell with a bed sheet around his waist, giving more than a few flustered ladies a wink as he went. He knocked heavily on the large doors of the home Mike had apparently sequestered himself in these past weeks, waiting for an answer. He looked down at the little blond man who opened it, tilting his head.

 

Armins eyes widened, then he opened the door wide and stepped back. "I'll get you some pants," he said before running off quickly.

 

They were tight in the thighs and long in the leg, clearly Mikes size, but Reiner squeezed into them all the same, rolling them up to the knee. "Where's Mike?" He looked at Armin.

 

"He's training the, ah, recruits in the field outside," Armin said, looking uncomfortable.

 

"Thanks," Reiner said, clapping the smaller man on the shoulder and nearly crumpling him as he strode away.

 

Armin rubbed his shoulder and wondered what he was getting in to.

 

Mike was leaning on a wooden fence, watching the 20 or so werewolf hunters go through the drills he had given them. Progress wasn't bad, all things considered, but he yearned to make his move. He felt the fence shifting as another weight pressed against it, glancing towards the guest.

 

"Tell me what you're planning, Mike," Reiner said, folding his hands together as they hung over the fence and looking at his old friend.

 

"Going to train these humans to take down Erwin," Mike said resolutely.

 

"Anyone else let you know your plan sucks yet?" Reiner said.

 

Mike let out a slow sigh, glaring at the pairs grappling in the field. "Yeah," he said, "but Erwin has to be stopped. He's twisting the rules as he pleases, who knows how many other people he's killed."

 

Reiner rubbed his chin. "We should just go do it ourselves," he said.

 

Mike snapped his head to the side, looking down at Reiner. "Break the rules?"

 

"Is it really breaking the rules if we all come together and do it?" Reiner looked up at him expectantly.

 

"Levi wouldn't agree," Mike said.

 

"Fuck Levi," Reiner smirked.

 

Mikes stomach tightened. If he had the support of the other leaders, what was he waiting for? "I'll send word to Bertolt," he said.

 

Reiner let out a laugh, gesturing at the group in the field. "These are all werewolf hunters?"

 

"Yeah," Mike gave a crooked smirk. They weren't impressive.

 

They had begun to falter when laughed at, starting to look at Reiner threateningly.

 

"How did you even get them all here anyway?" Reiner kept talking, despite the attention.

 

"Armin, the blond kid, messaged them. Not sure what he said exactly, but it did work," Mike shrugged.

 

"We came for her," one kid with short dark brown hair and big eyes said, "she doesn't deserve to be left to rot."

 

"With the werewolves?" Reiner added, tilting his head.

 

Mike glanced at his friend, wondering where he was going with this.

 

The younger man paused, eyeing Reiner up, before nodding. "With the werewolves," he said.

 

The bulky blond was leaning on the fence, giving the wiry younger man his full attention. "What did werewolves do to you, I wonder?" He said.

 

His cheeks reddened. "Werewolves are dirty, primitive and savage!"

 

"And they deserve to die because of that?" Reiner prodded, the corner of his mouth starting to smile.

 

"We're not safe until they are gone," he said firmly, fists clenched. The other werewolf hunters had all stopped and were looking at the escalating situation with curiosity.

 

Reiner was full on smiling now. "Someone stole your girl," he said.

 

Mikes eyes widened slightly, even if his nose didn't confirm as much, the reaction made it all but certain.

 

"No," the young man hissed, teeth bared.

 

"I wonder how many of these guys have the same issue?" Reiner wondered out loud, looking over the crowd and seeing more than a few faces looking like they had eaten lemons. Not a one of them had a real reason, like you did.

 

Mikes shoulders shook as he fought to stay stoic.

 

"Take it back," clenched fists shaking, the young man looked ready to have a go at Reiner regardless of how it would turn out.

 

"No," Reiner said, swinging his legs over the fence and walking past him, raising his voice enough to be heard clearly by all, "if you have a grievance, you fight about it."

 

Mike watched as Reiner got dog piled on, smirking at his boisterous laughter and bellows as he started throwing people around before his thoughts wandered back to you, sobering him. Erwin stole his girl.

 

There were bodies strewn about in singles and heaps by the time Reiner was done, standing above them all with his hands on his hips. "Get up boys, we're gonna go find us some ladies," he grinned and started hauling people up to their battered feet, leaving them bewildered.

 

Mike straightened up, he'd need to go find someone to carry the message to Bertolt.

 

Reiner wandered over as the trainees filed off, supporting one another by the shoulders. "Come unwind, Mike?"

 

Mike shook his head.

 

Reiner gave him a meaningful look. Mike was not one to say no to some fun, it did not go unnoticed. "Alright, get that message to Bertolt. I'll be around, there's a lot of beautiful women in Yalkell after all," he said with a roguish smile.

 

Parting ways, Mike sniffed out some of the local werewolves and managed to get a runner out in short order. He found himself inside your house a little later, pushing the door to your armory open and stepping in. Some of the instruments in there made him shudder, knowing they had all undoubtedly been used at some point.

 

"Tea?" Armins head popped up from behind the door, he had been steadfastly determined to entertain Mike as a proper guest so far.

 

Letting out a slow breath, Mike turned to leave the room, pressing Armin back. It was difficult to reconcile his feelings for you when the evidence of your bloody history was crammed into one room. "How did you first meet her?" He said as he followed the short blond.

 

Armin began pouring tea, thinking about it for a few seconds. "I was in a library, reading about werewolves of course, when she tapped me on the shoulder," he sat down and looked up at Mike over his teacup. "I had never seen a young woman who looked so serious. She asked me what I knew about werewolves."

 

Mike curled a hand around his own teacup, looking more like a shot glass in his big paw, and listened.

 

"I said that I know everything about werewolves, a lie of course, I still don't, but she took me under her wing from that day on," Armin said, "she knew how to find the people who hated werewolves for one reason or another, rich or poor, and she stirred that hate until she had all the support she needed to start her mission." He swallowed, looking up from the teacup, "killing them all."

 

"Do you know why?" Mike said, taking a sip.

 

Armin stiffened, trying to hide it by taking a sip of his own tea. "No," he said, far too quickly.

 

Mike chuckled. "I know," he said.

 

"Ah," Armin said, shoulders losing their tension. "I thought I was the only one she told, it's the only reason why I ever supported her."

 

"I figured," Mike said, eyes wandering as he thought about you.

 

"I wouldn't worry about her too much," Armin said quietly, "she's probably stabbed him a hundred times by now, at the very least," he gave a weak smile.

 

Mike scratched his facial hair, shaking his head. "Erwin knows how to put people in pain," he said. It had only ever happened a few times, but when it did it was eye opening the kind of cruelty the blue eyed werewolf could achieve. He wanted to be angry about it, but he took part in Erwins plan to turn you into a werewolf too, he was a huge hypocrite.

 

You limped towards the canyon, enough was enough. Erwin left you alone after breaking your hips and your will, giving you plenty of time to do this. Your gait grew stronger and faster as your body healed, looking at the approaching edge with anticipation. There was no escape and there were no heroes for a person like you, you had to be your own, like always.

 

Standing at the edge, toes curling over it, you looked down. A black expanse stretching out beneath you, the moon illuminated nothing down there. Was it enough to kill you? It would be a whole new level of pain if it wasn't. Your fists clenched and unclenched as you tried to psyche yourself up, to take that step.

 

A stirring in the woods made a chill run up your spine. You dove head first out into the dark abyss without further hesitation, the unknown was better than the known. Your heart pounded as you heard the earth being trampled, willing yourself to fall faster.

 

When a hand caught your ankle you slammed into the rocky wall and let out a cry, scrabbling at it with your hands, trying to go further down.

 

"Bad girl," Erwin hissed and yanked you back up.

 

Bertolt rapped on the large doors politely.

 

Armin opened the doors and looked up and up some more, eyes wide. "You must be Bertolt?" He said.

 

"Yes," Bertolt said, "may I come in?"

 

"Of course," Armin stepped back and let the well dressed man in, that was the most surprising part.

 

Mike looked up from the small book he was reading, snapping it shut with a hand and gesturing to the chair across from him. "Bertolt, you always dress up well," he said.

 

Bertolt sat across from him and stretched a leg out, resting an arm on the table and smiling. "And you barely dress at all," he said, "where's Reiner?"

 

Yalkell was Bertolts territory, it was purely luck that he was easily the most laid back about other pack leaders trampling through it, but Mike wondered how far he was pushing it. "He should be along soon, thanks for coming and sorry that I didn't discuss being here with you first," he said.

 

Bertolt waved off the apology. "This is an extenuating circumstance, though I wish you didn't bring every werewolf hunter in the world here," he smirked.

 

"They will come in handy," Mike gave a half shrug as the doors flung open, Reiner striding in like the natural disaster he was.

 

"Bert, a suit? Really?" He laughed and dragged a chair over.

 

Bertolt adjusted a sleeve with a small smile. He liked dressing well, and he had a reputation to uphold with the humans of Yalkell. "It's a wonder you put pants on," he teased.

 

"Well we do have to keep at least a little focused," Reiner sobered quickly, looking at Mike.

 

"Has anyone talked to Levi about this?" Bertolt said.

 

"No," Mike shook his head, "it's three against one, no need."

 

Bert crossed his arms, looking at the tabletop and thinking. "I don't honestly think he'd be against us on this, if it was explained. Levi is prickly but he has a deep respect for the rules, he wouldn't want them twisted any more than we would," he said.

 

Reiner and Mike regarded him quietly.

 

"Let's face it, the rules have always been guidelines to us, at best," Reiner said, voice soft.

 

Bertolt waved a hand, cutting through the heavy silence that had fallen, "I leave it in your hands, I am here to help." His hand clenched into a fist, "I can't believe Erwin claimed her." It was abhorrent, trapping you like that.

 

Mike poured out some tea to keep his fists from slamming things, pushing teacups towards his friends a little forcefully.

 

They all took up their cups and sipped.

 

"I think we can get everyone together and start planning this out," Mike said.

 

"You're really going to use the hunters?" Reiner looked skeptical, scratching at his stomach as he thought.

 

Mike nodded. "You'll see, they won't get in our way," he said.

 

They gathered in a large circle around Mike, standing in the field. Bertolt got more than a few funny looks, but Reiner actually received some high fives and grins. _Kill them with kindness indeed,_ Mike thought. With a long stick he began to draw out a plan in the dirt. "We're going to need wagons and hay, lots of it," he said.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Getting the wagons and hay together took some time, but they were finally ambling down the long road towards the Nedlay woods. The werewolf hunters had been split into 4 groups of 5, one group per wagon, and quietly split off from one another as the old forest loomed ahead.

 

Mike, Bertolt and Reiner split off after 3 of the 4 wagons, their objectives in mind. Their scent would ward off Erwins pack and the fourth wagon had the strongest of the hunters to defend it. Whoever found you would make sure the others heard it, and whoever found Erwin would kick his ass.

 

Wagons lurching into place, the hay was rolled off and piled up, torches lit. 3 heavily smoking fires were soon burning at the forests edge, and a battle had begun at the fourth as the three alphas walked into the woods under cover of the smoke.

 

Mikes nose was doing him no good, between the smoke and the fact your smell was literally everywhere. He ran forwards and hoped for the best.

 

Reiners ears flicked this way and that as he stalked past a creek, going rigid when he heard a splash.

 

"Reiner," Erwin said, expression dark as he turned to face the burly wolf. He was stained red from the neck down.

 

Reiner raised his nose and sniffed, lips curling up as he smelled your blood even over the smoke. Both he and Erwin twisted and snarled, rising up as their half forms. "What did those farmers have, Erwin?" Reiner mocked, "silver pitchforks?"

 

"I made you," Erwin bared his teeth, eyes glaring and saliva flying, "I can break you too."

 

The two collided, slashing, biting and bellowing.

 

Bertolts ears perked, eyes wide. So the fighting had begun. He had caught the smell of blood and was trailing after it with rising dread. Soon his ears and tail were flicking as flies buzzed around in a puthering swarm.

 

He stopped dead when he reached the small clearing you were in. It looked like the grass itself had drunk deep of you and turned red as a result, you were tied to a tree by your neck and just sitting there like a corpse as flies feasted on chunks of flesh laying around. There were bones strewn about too. Arm bones. Leg bones. Hand bones.

 

Bertolt dry heaved for a second when he realized those bones were yours before rushing over. You were breathing, clearly alive, but didn't so much as wince when he started gnawing at the rope behind your neck.

 

"Bertolt."

 

Bertolt froze, looking up at Levi.

 

"She belongs to him, you're breaking the rules," the short mans fists were clenched.

 

Standing up, Bertolt took a protective step over you. "Look at what he's done, Levi! He's twisting the rules and using our rigid adherence to them against us!" He gestured down at you, "help me."

 

"Defend yourself," Levi bared his teeth as he changed.

 

Bertolt growled, low and angry, as he stepped away from the tree and rose up. "This is a mistake," he said.

 

Mikes brows drew together in confusion as he heard another pair of fierce snarls, coming to a stop. Which should he go to? If Levi was out there in the woods... who knew which side he'd taken on this matter. Letting out a frustrated growl, he turned and ran towards the first.

 

The snarling had died off, heavy silence ringing in his ears as he walked past tufts of flesh and fur decorating the area, it was all golden so he couldn't tell who it belonged to. His bones crunched and stretched as he entered the half form preemptively, eyes widening as he saw a familiar shape sticking out of the creek.

 

"Reiner!" He whispered roughly as he barreled over to his friend, looking around quickly before pulling him out of the water and laying him out.

 

The burly blond did not look good. Furrows had been carved across his entire body, they were slowly healing but this kind of extensive damage would take some time. "You should see the other guy," Reiner said, giving a wet chuckle.

 

"Idiot," Mike hissed through his canines, "which way did he go?" He couldn't leave Bertolt out to dry if Erwin was coming for him, Reiner would just have to make it.

 

Reiner hiked his thumb up and vaguely pointed. "Careful," he muttered and closed his eyes, too tired.

 

Giving his friend one last look, Mike took off in search of Erwin. There was plenty of blood to follow it seemed, bloody hand prints smearing across trees here, sluggishly dripping off leaves there.

 

When the footprints stopped, Mike became suspicious. A faint scrape was all the warning he had, spinning and catching Erwin as he tried to fall on his back.

 

Levi was a speed demon, but Bertolt had arms a mile long. The two had long since danced away from you where you sat but you could hear them, hear the trees exploding, earth showering the leaves and their snarls so loud it rattled your brain.

 

Tentatively, you reached up behind your neck and touched the rope, eyes narrowing at the frayed remnants between your fingers. You curled your fist around it and pulled. They came for you, it was time to fight, time to go. You shook your head, mind sluggish, looking towards your discarded backpack.

 

Mike and Erwin rolled across the forest floor, claws and teeth flashing, fur flying, blood spraying. Erwin was already hacked up pretty good from his tangle with Reiner, but every time Mike caught him in a hold or went in for a debilitating blow he slipped away like an eel.

 

Bertolt caught Levi's wrist and flung him into a tree, splinters flying from the impact, catching his other wrist and pulling him tight against it, bracing his paw against the back of the tree and heaving his arms back with all his might. "Submit Levi!" He snarled, bloodied limbs trembling from the effort of holding Levi still. "The rules need to change!"

 

Erwin disentangled from Mike with a kick, taking off at a run. Wary, Mike tailed him at a cautious distance, keeping him in his sight. Erwin did not anticipate Reiner colliding with him, wrapping his arms around one of his own and holding fast.

 

Snarling, Erwin made to reach for Reiner with his free hand but Mike caught up and slammed into that arm, throwing his whole body into capturing it. Erwin was pinned between the two, all three of them heaving breaths and bleeding profusely, he let out a throaty laugh. "It will come back if I die. Then what's going to happen to you?" He said.

 

All three looked up at the sound of heavy running.

 

Bertolt and Levi staggered into view, looking pretty rough themselves.

 

"Levi?" Erwin looked at him, sounding betrayed.

 

"The rules," Levi growled, "need to change."

 

You stumbled into view as the four werewolves turned on Erwin, biting into him as his bellow turned into an anguished cry. Gritting your teeth you dropped the backpack, your revenge spoiled. You made do by listening to his dying cries, settling into a crouch to watch.

 

There wasn't much left of Erwin by the time they calmed down and stopped. He wasn't coming back from this. His remains slumped to the ground, slowly changing back into a mangled human shape.

 

They were changing back too, panting and cringing at the damage done to their bodies. In time, they looked your way.

 

Mike hauled the corpse of Erwin over his shoulders while Bertolt motioned you over. "Come with," he said tiredly.

 

You joined them, silent. Together the 5 of you walked to a part of the forest you had never been, the trees were ancient here, rising up into the sky like fingers. Your eyes widened when you passed into the open and saw by far the biggest tree you had ever seen, circled by a small lake with an earthy bridge connecting it to the land.

 

Their steps had become reverent, you saw, heads lowered and movement slowed. Your eyes fell on a large skeleton at the base of the tree as you crossed the bridge with them. It was, without a doubt, the bones of the half man, half wolf form.

 

Mike stepped forwards when the rest stopped, laying down Erwin's body at the base of the bones.

 

"Maybe it will come back," Bertolt said softly.

 

"Erwin said it would," Mike said, "who knows."

 

You felt confused, looking between the men and the skeleton, trying to connect the dots.

 

"Do we want it to?" Reiner said.

 

Mike turned to look at you over his shoulder, shame in his eye. "It was Erwins idea, but we all followed it. We cannibalized the heart of our people," he gestured at the skeleton.

 

"For power," Bertolt added.

 

You let out a slow breath, taking in the enormity of what they just admitted. Each man looked ashamed, looking at the ground and shifting uncomfortably, shoulders low, even proud Levi.

 

"We broke the biggest rule of them all," Levi said, fists clenched.

 

It all made sense now. The forms, the ages, all of it. "What now?" You said.

 

"Back to living I guess," Reiner ran a hand through his rusty red hair, "figure out how to deal with Erwins territory and pack, continue as we were."

 

"And if this thing comes back?" You nodded at the remains, which thankfully were doing nothing.

 

"It would punish us and we'd deserve it," Levi said.

 

You stiffened as Levi approached you, fists clenching. Mike even growled when the raven haired mans hands went for your neck. You let out a breath when his nimble fingers took to the knot of rope still hanging there.

 

"Relax," he said, catching your eye with his briefly. This might be the closest thing to an apology he was about to give.

 

The frayed rope fell to the ground and you turned away from them. The only question now was what happened to you.

 

When Mikes hand engulfed yours and gave it a gentle squeeze, you whispered, "I want to go home."

 

He faltered before squaring his shoulders and nodding. "I will take you home," he said.

 

"We should get going," Reiner said, "see if the hunters made it."

 

Together all of you dropped to your fours and ran, if a little slower than you would normally. The smoke was still strong, but the forest itself had not taken to the flame, it was too damp. You saw men raking out burning hay, spreading it out and stomping out the flames, you wondered who they were as Mike howled and called the retreat.

 

"You got her then?" A young man shouted as you passed by.

 

Bertolt pointed at you with his long snout and the younger man looked confused, then stunned. "But..." You didn't wait to see what he had to say, taking off with the group of wolves. You supposed that word would spread that you were no longer human now, it was just a matter of time.

 

Soon, you would not have a home, of this you were certain.

 

Levi parted from the group, staying behind to get a handle on Erwins pack, while the rest of you went to Yalkell. You filtered into the city one by one, keeping a low profile, though the dogs still barked. Inside your home, it was a scramble for the clothes they had discarded before leaving while Armin made tea.

 

You were pulling a shirt over your head when Mikes hands landed on your hips from behind, making you jump the rest of the way into the shirt.

 

"Stay with me," he whispered into your ear softly.

 

You calmed your heart and put your hands over his. "There are things I have to do first," you said.

 

He nodded and withdrew.

 

When you left your room all the chairs were claimed, long legs stretching across the floor this way and that. You made your way to Armin as he stepped back from putting the teapot on the table, looking and feeling somber.

 

"Armin," you said.

 

"Yes my Lady?" He looked up at you with big blue eyes.

 

Your stomach twisted as you frowned. "This place...They are going to take it back, you know? We won't have a home soon," you said. Taking care of Armin was the only good thing you ever did, and now you couldn't even do that.

 

"Ah," he said, twisting the edge of his shirt in his fists. "You're right, of course." He looked lost.

 

All eyes were on you and you shuddered under the weight of the burden, turning and walking back to your room.

 

"Armin," Mike said as soon as you were out of sight, "come with my pack." Nobody needed to know about what Armin did, he'd be accepted readily.

 

You stalked from the bedroom, bed sheet in hand, and slipped into the armory.

 

"Really?" Armins eyes lit up like it was his birthday.

 

"It's what you want anyways, isn't it?" Mike smirked.

 

"Well, yeah!" Armin said, smiling.

 

Everyone looked towards the armory as you clattered around loudly.

 

"I'll need to pack," Armin rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Reiner waved him off, "books aren't exactly waterproof," knowing full well that was probably the only thing the bookworm wanted to pack.

 

Curious, Bertolt stood up and made his way to the half opened armory door as Armin got playfully grilled by Mike and Reiner, leaning in.

 

You were hissing, flicking the silver darts on to the bed sheet rapidly as they burned your fingertips. You had been piling all your silvered gear on it. You curled your burnt hands, muttering curses and waiting for them to heal.

 

"Need a hand?" Bertolt said.

 

Shoulders straightening, you glanced back at him and nodded. "Yeah, grab a sheet from my room," you said.

 

The others joined in at some point, you weren't sure when, you were on autopilot. You ended up with four full bed sheets tied up like sacks, everyone but Armin carrying one as you lead them along.

 

The blacksmith jumped in surprise when you dropped the huge sack at his feet with a clatter, throwing his hands up in confusion at the other 3 bags being dropped too. "What's this?" he said, reaching down to peer between a gap, "your silver?"

 

"Make yourself some nice silverware," you smirked, "I don't need it anymore." Your demon was dead, your flame was snuffed. After what Erwin did to you, your perspective had dramatically changed too, but you weren't about to admit that part. You calmed your trembling hands by curling them into fists.

 

The blacksmith shrugged, "alright," he said, waving you and your entourage off.

 

You nodded and turned, walking past Mike, Bertolt, Reiner and Armin. You considered your next steps. You didn't want anyone getting their hands on your weapons, that was taken care of, but what now? You deftly avoided colliding with a short person who flew around a corner and charged past you, not thinking about it.

 

You paused at the shout and coinciding crash however, turning your head to look.

 

Reiner had his arms out wide, with a startled _oops_ expression on his face, and was looking down at whoever crashed into him laying on the ground.

 

The woman, face flushed and long blond hair spilling over her shoulders, made to get up. "So sorry!" She puffed.

 

Reiner was smitten, eyes wide and mouth open. "Are you an angel?" He said, leaning down and offering a hand.

 

"An angel? No," she blushed profusely, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

 

"I'm Reiner," he smiled, charm dialing to 11, before looking up at the others staring at him. "You guys go ahead," he waved you off eagerly.

 

"Historia," you heard her say before you turned away and resumed walking. Reiner had a big goofy heart, you thought.

 

You got your hands on a wagon and encouraged Armin to load it with something other than books, which took some doing. Bertolt and Reiner stayed behind, Bertolt giving you a warm hug and Reiner giving assurances to catch up later.

 

Your trip to Stohess was largely uneventful, Mike seemed to be giving you space, Armin was in a knot about actually going to see werewolves and you were wrapped up in your own thoughts.

 

Werewolves weren't going to accept you with anything more than poorly veiled hostility and humans, well they were always cowed by your intensity to begin with; you did not have friends to speak of, you had acquaintances who liked your bloody work, keeping you at arms length and feeding your obsession.

 

Your future was a big question mark, especially now with the revelation that Mike probably wasn't going to be aging. You were somber by the time you rolled into Stohess, heading for your home there. You'd have to get rid of all the weapons here too.

 

The doors creaked open, the inside dusty and dark as the three of you stepped in. While Armin kept the Yalkell home in good order, your primary home was stuffed to the brim with your madness. Maps were strewn across the table, walls and floors, potential locations circled, knives laying around waiting to be sharpened, the works.

 

It looked like the hovel of a serial killer. You frowned. It really was.

 

"Won't be much to take out of here other than weapons," you said, wandering towards your bedroom.

 

Armin quietly started to gather silver up, Mike standing there for a little while, just absorbing everything, before following after you.

 

You were standing there with one hand on your bed and the other on your bedpost, eyes closed.

 

Mike stepped in and closed the door. "Bertolt told me what Erwin did to you," he said.

 

The wood creaked under your hand as you clenched it. "I'm alive," you said. Bertolt had sealed a place inside your heart after standing up to Levi, you weren't going to forget that.

 

"Are you?" Mike was behind you now, watching as your shoulders tensed. There had been a dead look in your eyes ever since you left that forest.

 

Your brows furrowed, the question was apt. "Lost, but alive," you elaborated, turning to face him.

 

He ran a hand through your hair, his chest hurting. "I'm here," he said. It was all he could offer, but he did so readily.

 

You breathed him in, resting your head against him and enjoying his arms curling around you. "He's dead, but this," you gestured around you, "was all I had. There won't be any peace for me, I worked hard for this."

 

He scooped you up behind the knees and lowered to the bed with you in hand, kissing you tenderly. "Start fresh with me, it is not too late," he said into your lips.

 

You couldn't say it, hands curling at his shoulders, the time between you was finite. You'd grow old, wither away and die in a blink.

 

He pressed his forehead to yours and looked you in the eye, nosing you back when you tried to look away. "I will love you until my heart turns to dust," he said.

 

Love. He said it. Your chest tightened and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You weren't sure if you deserved that word, but he did say it.

 

He ducked his head down and ran kisses up your neck and jaw, "let me love you," he murmured.

 

You did. You let him tease breathy sighs out of you as he kissed each hand, arm, shoulder and breast; filling you with warmth and burning away your doubt with passion. He pulled your clothing away, followed by his, and connected with you with a gentleness you did not think possible.

 

Tears trailed down your cheeks freely, this was magnificent and stirring emotions that were both painful and beautiful. Your hands, shaking, tried to return his caresses.

 

Together you hit an orgasm that left you breathless and panting, when you caught your breath you said, "I-"

 

Armin opened the door, "My Ladyyyyy" his voice tapered off into a squeak and the door slammed shut.

 

You both tossed your head back and laughed.

 

You took a deep breath and smiled when he thumbed away your tears, "I love you too," you said.

 

With a little awkwardness between yourself and Armin, the three of you managed to get all your silver dumped into the smithy and head out as a gentle rain began to fall. Eyes were on you, and you wondered if word had arrived before you did. There would be consequences for your actions, you just weren't sure what they would be.

 

You clicked your tongue at the horse leading the wagon and looked off into the distance, you could see the forest Mikes pack was currently in from the entrance of Stohess. They would not be happy to see you again. And what about Armin? You did not object to him coming, you wanted to look out for him, but it was a different world out here.

 

Mike was walking beside the wagon, Armin sitting beside you. "We'll have to find a ford in the river," you said, glancing at Mike.

 

"I know a spot," he nodded, giving a quick hand gesture towards the general area.

 

People watched you leave, some confused, some angry. The consequences were beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorty of a chapter, but there is ground work laid for the beginnings of a series. No promises when that will roll around, but I have some ideas. ;)


End file.
